Ho Capito Che Ti Amo
by Madame Mim
Summary: Ron e Hermione são mandados por um misterioso e raro livro para uma conturbada estória em meio a época do Renascimento em Veneza. Enquanto eles têm de fingirem ser os personagens que tomaram lugar, eles procuram por um meio de voltar à seu mundo. PréHBP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

**__**

_Si me vuò bene overamente_

_Num me faciss'cchiù aspettà_

_Io non ti ho quiesto maì niente_

_Solo pace e serenità_

_(Pace e serenità, Pino Danielle)_

Capitulo I

Hermione bufou. Pelo amor de Merlin! Vitor andava tão chato ultimamente. Ela já explicara que não queria namorar com ele, pois gostava de outra pessoa, mas o garoto insistia. Olhou para Rony ao seu lado prestando atenção no livro que lia para fazer a redação de Adivinhação que Firenze pedira. Firenze continuara, assim como Sibila, a dar aulas de Adivinhação, mas eles dividiram as tarefas, Firenze falava sobre os sonhos e estrelas, e Sibila sobre bolas de cristal e folhas de chá. Sentiu um impulso de contar historia a Ron. Ela nem sabia muito o porque, mas adorava implicar com Ron falando sobre Vitor na frente dele. Ela sentia prazer a ver como Ron ficava.

- Ah, meu Merlin.

Ron tirou a atenção do livro com uma cara ainda meio sério e perguntou:

- O que houve Mione?

- É o Vitor, sabe? – Ron fez uma careta e Hermione sorriu – Ele anda insistindo em uma coisa.

- Ah é? Deixe-me adivinhar. – Ron fez uma cara sarcástica e ao mesmo tempo pensativa – namorar com você?

- Acertou. Oh, está me irritando sabe? Quem sabe se eu aceitar ele pára?

Ron se engasgou, e Hermione deu um sorriso de triunfo:

- Você está pensando em aceitar? – Ele fez uma cara emburrada, olhou para frente e depois olhou de esguelha pra ela – Tem certeza?

- Não muita. – Hermione agora decidiu ser sincera. – Eu perdi interesse por Vitor há tempos e... – Hermione ia dizer que nunca gostara dele, mas resolveu ficar quieta.

- E o que? – Ron perguntou ansioso e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada Ron, nada! – Ela fez uma careta – N-A-D-A!

- Está bem, está bem! – O garoto disse levantando os braços como se estivesse se rendendo. – Olha, aquele monitorzinho chato da Corvinal, o tal do Théo Boot, disse que eu e ele tínhamos que monitorar uma detenção, então estou indo sim?

Hermione apenas fez um "ahn, ahn" e voltou a atenção o livro, Ron parou no meio do caminho até a porta da mulher gorda mas sacudindo a cabeça voltou a andar, assim saindo da torre da Grifinória.

E para a surpresa (talvez nem tanta) de Ron, ele viu a sua frente Luna Lovegood que parecia interessada lendo "O Pasquim".

- Ai não, que bosta! Essa garota anda me perseguindo desde o ano anterior! – Ele disse baixo e meio irritado. Virou-se pensando em ir por outro caminho, embora fosse grande, mas..

- Ah! Oi Ron, não tinha te visto. – Luna disse animadamente

- Pois é, eu também não. – ele disse sarcástico se virando pra ela e andando a ultrapassando.

- Ei! Me espera! Vamos conversar! – A menina disse acenando para ele.

- Acho que não, Luna, preciso ir, é serio, tenho coisas a fazer, sou monitor lembra? – Ron disse como ultima desculpa, que Gina o perdoasse, mas a Loony - como era o apelido de Luna - estava o irritando fortemente, a garota o perseguia! O que fizera ele pensar que ela fosse uma louca, chata e sem noção que o perseguia como um zumbi.

Deu um sorriso vitorioso quando parou de correr e viu que ela não estava atrás dele. Ao voltar-se viu a garota em sua frente.

- Oi Ron!

Ron teve vontade de cair no chão tanto de susto como ódio, pelo amor de merlin, essa garota era realmente doida. Se recuperando desviou-se dela e perguntou andando irritado com ela animadamente o seguindo:

- Pois então, como chegou antes de mim?

- Ahh... eu tenho meus segredos, eu e as passagens secretas desse castelo – Ela sorria animadamente como se Ron já não lhe tivesse dado diversos foras.

"Puta que o pariu" – Ron xingou mentalmente - " Tenho de me lembrar de, as vezes, pegar o mapa dos marotos emprestado com Harry"

- Então Ron, o que irá fazer agora?

- Eu já não disse que vou exercer minhas funções como monitor? – Ele disse irritado.

- Que interessante! Ouvi falar que você e o monitor lá da Corvinal vão fazer a vigia da detenção de um casal lá da Lufa-lufa.

- Pois é, acertou. – Ron disse agora sem esperanças de expulsar a garota para longe dele.

- Hum.. humm.. – Luna resmungou pensativa – Mas o Théo, disse que vocês dois teriam de fazer isso mais tarde! Falta ainda uma meia hora.

Ron teve vontade de se matar, aquela garota tinha algum problema mental, não era possível, até segui-lo a ponto de querer saber todos os deveres dele?

- É sim, mas antes preciso resolver outras coisas, agora quer saber o que mais? Quais deveres de casa ainda não fiz, qual é o tamanho que calço, o tamanho que visto, o que? – Ele disse sarcástico, mas para sua imensa surpresa Luna começou a rir loucamente, fazendo ele mesmo ter suspeita da garota precisar de tratamento mental,

- Você é tão engraçado Ron! – Ela disse moderando um pouco na risada.

- Ah é! Eu sou um comediante nato – Ron disse, irônico, e para sua surpresa mais uma vez Luna começou a rir. – Mas nem foi engraçado esse comentário.

Ele disse ainda meio contrariado, estava começando a acreditar que quando se tratava de Luna podia ser acreditar em tudo, afinal loucos, são loucos. Mas ela continuou a rir, deu um respiro fundo, o que ele mas desejava é que alguma alma ouvisse suas preces e o ajudasse a tirar aquela louca de perto dele. E ao ver Harry mais a frente conversando com Dino que logo saiu, achou que Harry iria ser sua salvação.

- Harry, meu amigo,– Ele disse com uma voz de quem estava alegre demais, depois mudando para uma voz desesperada – tira essa louca de perto de mim!

- Ah, oie Ron – Harry disse ainda meio que rindo do amigo, depois se esquivando dele acenou pra Luna que estava meio longe.– Ela não é louca Ron, ela apenas...

- Apenas é maluca! Harry, meu amigo do coração, segura essa doida, que eu realmente preciso fazer uns relatórios para a Mione, sabe como é, ela virou monitora-chefe – Ele olhou para Luna – Finalmente achei alguém que pegue tanto no meu pé quanto a Mione. – Voltou a olhar para Harry, é isso, amigão, valeu viu?

Ron completou sem nem mesmo receber a resposta de Harry, que riu e se dirigiu a Luna que ia se preparando para correr atrás de Ron que agora devia estar a quilômetros de distância. Mas Harry barrou ela, meio tímido:

- Hum.. Luna vamos dar um passeio por ai? – Ele sugeriu totalmente sem idéia de como enrolar a garota.

- Ele pediu pra você me distrair enquanto ele foge, eu não sou burra – Ela disse indignada – Será que ele não me percebe?

- Ron sempre foi uma negação no amor, Luna – Harry corou, quando ela lhe lançou um olhar curioso e chocado – Quer dizer, é obvio que você gosta dele, mas Luna – Ele fez uma cara seria. – É meio obvio desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts e conheci Ron e Mione que eles se gostam então..

- Você não acha provável que ele me note não é? – Luna finalizou por ele.

- É.. – Harry assentiu sem graça. Mas pra sua surpresa, Luna sorriu para ele.

- Pelo menos você é sincero e direto, a Gina nem isso, só diz pra eu desistir dele e não explica o porque, bem eu sei o porque, mas eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil, eu sou uma Corvinal.

- Acho que já deu pra perceber... – Harry riu da sua piadinha assim como Luna.

Mas Luna desfez o sorriso no rosto e ficou olhando para o jardim através das gigantescas janelas do corredor, Harry ficou a observando e pela segunda vez na vida, já que no ano passado tivera um pensamento parecido com o que tinha agora, achara que Luna talvez não fosse tão doida assim, e conseguia ser até bonita. Depois de voltar a si Harry bateu com a mão na cabeça o que chamou a atenção de Luna

- Algum problema? – Ela perguntou interessada

- Ahn, que? AHH, sim, quer dizer não, não tenho nenhum problema. – Harry fez uma cara meio pensativa, e Luna o olhou duvidosa – Hum.. agora desconsiderando o pedido de Ron e fazendo por vontade própria, quer dar um passeio por ai?

- Claro! – Ela disse animada – Vamos logo

Ela completou puxando Harry pelo braço. No começo o garoto ficou meio confuso, mas depois sorriu pois era de se esperar aquela ação, afinal, ela era a Luna.. a sua.. epa sua não! Ele pensou, chegou a achar que estava ficando louco.

* * *

Hermione fechou os livros que estava lendo para acabar sua redação sobre a revolução que algumas sereias tentaram fazer impedindo qualquer criatura que fosse chegar perto dos mares ou lago, ou qualquer lugar a onde tinha uma quantidade suficiente para uma criatura de estatura decente morar.

O ministério teve um trabalho imenso para acalma-las e prometeram tentar conscientizar os trouxas a pararem de poluir o mar, os oceanos, lagos e rios. Pelo que viam, nada tinha sido feito, mas as sereias entenderam que não haveria mesmo jeito, e isso apenas fortalizara a algumas crerem que trouxas eram extremamente burros, e assim sentiam um prazer imenso quando matavam um ou capturavam.

Hermione sentiu um alivio enorme a se lembrar que os pais separavam o lixo por matéria, para depois ser reciclado e que a água que usavam no consultório deles ia para direto para o filtrador do prédio aonde ficava o consultório assim como vários outros consultórios, de médicos, psicólogos e etc..

Enrolou os pergaminhos da redação. E deitou a pena, depois pegou sua agenda e começou a olhar para se certificar se não havia esquecido nada. Deu um suspiro aliviado ao ver que não tinha mais nada a se fazer, colocou os livros, pergaminho e penas na sua bolsa. E dirigiu-se para poltrona vazia perto a lareira, pegou um caderno, na verdade um álbum meio velho com uma letra caprichosa no centro formando "Fotos Preciosas", talvez o nome fosse meio meloso, mas ela fizer ao álbum com seus 11 anos, naquela época ela era melosa. Olhava as paginas sorrindo, fotos dela, Harry e Ron. Dela e Gina, tinha até algumas dela com Neville. Da turma toda da Grifinória. Achou até uma com Luna, por mais que Hermione se não simpatizasse com a garota, e por fim uma com Tonks, Lupin e toda a Ordem, até tinham Sirius no meio. E por fim ela passou duas paginas em branco e chegou na parte secreta que ela não ousava mostrar a ninguém, as partes das fotos em flagra, eram poucas porque Hermione achava uma estupidez rir da cara dos outros com fotos a qual eles estão em maus lençóis. Tinha uma foto de Harry babando em cima do livro de poções junto a Neville, uma de Gina dançando ( mas essa foto a própria Gina sabia que Hermione tinha tirado, só não sabia que a amiga guardara). E entre outras poucas, tinha até uma foto que na hora que Gina tirara a foto ela caíra. E por fim, ela viu as duas ultimas, uma de Ron estudando com uma expressão ocupada e séria, e de maturidade (como Hermione dizia) e por ultimo uma dele dormindo também como Harry e Neville ( Ao lado dele), mas ele não babava, pelo incrível que parecesse afinal Ron que era o largado e descuidado. Hermione adorava aquela foto, tinha dias que ficava horas olhando, Rony estava tão lindo na foto, não que ele não fosse bonito, mas aquela foto ele estava tão fofo.

- Hei, Hermione. – Ela ouviu alguém dizer.

Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e um mal estar no estomago, ao ouvir a voz era Ron, fechou rapidamente o álbum colocando na mochila. O garoto olhava para a mochila curioso e ao mesmo tempo interessado:

- O que era aquilo?

- Nada, Ron – Ela disse mal educadamente.

- Que mania chata a sua, de dizer que tudo é nada. – Ele disse contrariado – pronto terminei os relatórios, e já acabou a detenção do casalzinho metido a besta. – Ele completou irritado.

Hermione pegou os pergaminhos com os relatórios neles e apenas passou uma olhada rápida.

- Eu já disse que você deveria melhorar esses garranchos?

- Acho que todo dia você diz – Ele disse sarcástico – Mas sinceramente meu dia foi horrível: a Loony me seguiu, aquele casalzinho é infernal, assim como aquele chato Théo! Então eu apenas quero me sentar nessa poltrona e relaxar. – Ele finalizou se jogando na poltrona e dando um suspiro aliviado.

- A Luna te perseguiu, foi? – Hermione perguntou interessada, ignorando o comentário de Ron sobre quantas vezes ela dizia que a letra dele era ruim.

- Ahn, ahn, ela é muito louca, sabe? Putz - Ron berrou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas no salão comunal e todas fizeram "shii" – Ela é sem noção de chata! Me persegue a beça! Acho que vou começar a usar a capa de Harry ou o mapa. Caraca

hoje eu só consegui fugir dela com ajuda do Harry e.. – Ele parou e olhou para Hermione que ria. – O que houve Mione?

- Ron, é obvio demais! Ela gosta de você!

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha pra cima depois fez uma cara de duvida. Por fim disse:

- Você está me gozando Hermione? Porque a Loony gostar de mim? Ahh.. não! Impossível.

- Gosta sim, Ron. – Hermione disse um tanto insegura, algo em sua mente berrava para ela ficar quieta.

- Sério – Ron disse bobo – Alguém gostar de mim? Isso é inesperado.

- Ah! Ron deixe de ser idiota! Parece que é cego, você fica ai achando que todos olham para Harry e não se toca que olham pra você também – Hermione disse meio irritada.

Ron ainda parecia meio bobo, Hermione teve uma vontade louca de ir até ele e estapeá-lo. Mas apenas continuou:

- Mas então aonde está Harry?

- Ahn? Ah, não sei, a ultima vez que o vi foi quando deixei ele ao lado da Loony.

- Sabe – Hermione se esticou para mais perto de Ron como se fosse para só ele ouvir – Você não acha estranho essa recuperação rápida de Harry depois da morte de Sirius e tudo mais?

- Humm... – Ron fez uma cara pensativa – Eu acho, que Harry na verdade ainda está arrasado, mas – Ele se aproximou mais de Hermione com uma cara culpada confessou – Você sabe que Harry anda muito revoltado ultimamente. E depois do sermão que Gina lhe deu nas férias, eu acho que ele está tentando esconder, eu já falei com ele que qualquer coisa podia contar comigo, mas foi em vão.

Hermione piscou os olhos. Era Ron quem estava realmente em frente a ela? Bem, ele parecia ter amadurecido uns 3 anos. Ficou o olhando, meio admirada, Ron corou e, sem jeito, perguntou:

- Porque está me olhando assim?

- Ahh.. é só que você, bem eu tenho que admitir, você foi muito maduro agora, não era algo esperado vindo de você.

Ron ia falar algo, chegou a abrir a boca, mas depois fechou-a meio corado. Então, reabrindo ela novamente:

- Outra pessoa que anda estranha é a Gina. Eu cheguei a achar que ela poderia... você sabe... – Ele corou – Estar possuída novamente, mas da ultima vez que eu disse isso ela apenas estava de TPM e me deu um baita sermão – Ele parou e ficou olhando para o nada como se lembrasse da cena – Então, eu gostaria de pedir a você que pergunte se tem algo de errado com ela.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.É, realmente Gina andava estranha. Saiu de seus pensamentos quando Ron comentou mal humorado:

- Primeiro eu achei que fosse briga com algum namorado, mas depois que eu me meti numa briga com ela, dizendo que não aceitava ela com Dino e tudo mais, ela me disse que aquilo fora apenas uma mentira para me irritar, que tinha conseguido e que... – Ele parou – Não interessa

- Porque não me interessa? Eu sou sua amiga!

- Não adianta Hermione, não vou contar, faça o que eu pedi sim? – Ele disse se levantando e saindo.

Hermione bufou, mas concordou.

* * *

Gina levantou-se de sua cama e começou andar para um lado e para o outro, meio perturbada. Mordeu os lábios, pegou um pergaminho e deu à coruja cinza que estava a segui-la. 

- Vá logo Damion! Vá, vá! – Ela disse enquanto dava tapinhas na coruja e que revoltada saiu voando.

Gina saiu do dormitório as pressas, sem prestar atenção em Hermione que a chamava. Andava pelos corredores emburrada, e com um só pensamento na cabeça "Ahh, ele vai ver o que é beijar uma Weasley, vai sim, ah como vai"

Parou no 3° andar e se encostou na parede batucava ela com as mãos enquanto olhava meio irritado para o chão se aquilo não tivesse acontecido ela seria a comum Gina, a Gina um tanto rebelde e engraçada.

Mas não, ela conhecia o maldito, aquele maldito! Maldita pesquisa de poções que a fizera ser alvo dele. Ouviu a voz dele chegar perto dela, a costumeira sarcástica, arrastada e irritante voz dele:

- Olá Gina!

* * *

Harry e Luna estavam voltando dos jardins, e Harry tinha que admitir que até que ele se divertira com a Loony. Ele tinha que admitir por mais absurdo que fosse para sua mente sã. Até que a mente insana da Luna era engraçada e era até legal passar algumas horas conversando com ela. Embora existissem duas vozinhas na cabeça de Harry, uma berrando "Deixe de ser louco, Harry! Loony, é doida, ela não é normal, você não é amigo dela!", porém outra estava ganhando "Deixe para lá se a chamam de louca, ela é divertida e pode pensar a vontade nela, afinal, ela é uma ótima amiga e garota!". 

Harry decidira deixar a segunda vozinha comandar, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, se é que parecia. Luna e ele agora andavam pelos corredores, cada um iria tomar seu rumo, Luna andava como se estivesse marchando talvez exceto pelo fato dela abrir as pernas demais enquanto andava, era bem engraçado, e Harry se pegou mais uma vez a admirando.

- Hei! Harry, a Corvinal fica pra lá, vou indo, foi bom passar a tarde com você! Até! – Ela disse animada depois sumindo pelo corredor.

Harry ainda ficou um tempinho parado até que voltou para a torre da Grifinória. Viu Hermione e trocou algumas palavras com ela. Depois subiu para o dormitório com a intenção de trocar umas palavras com Ron. Viu o garoto deitado com um livro escondendo sua cara.

- Ei, Ron! – Ele chamou o amigo se sentando na beira da cama dele.

- Hum.. humm... o que houve Harry – Ron disse fechando o livro sobre Astronomia.

Harry ficou um certo tempo pensando que Ron realmente andava diferente e que Hermione finalmente tinha conseguido fazer a cabeça do amigo. Mas respondeu voltando ao presente:

- É sobre a Luna. – Ron fez uma careta – E nem adianta chamá-la de louca, é serio Ron!

Ron sentiu uma imensa vontade de responder a Harry que desde quando ele se tornara conselheiro, mas nos últimos dias o amigo andava assim e para não criar futuras brigas Ron ignorou isso, e apenas acenou com a mão para que Harry continuasse.

- Bem, acho que você não deve ter percebido, mas ela realmente gosta de você, e sabe, ela até que é legal, e não seria justo você continuar a menospreza-la!

Ron primeiramente tivera vontade de rir, Harry realmente andava estranho, proteger a Loony? Mas se acalmou e respondeu ao amigo:

- Bem, primeiro, eu realmente acho estranho você proteger a Loony – Harry corou – Mas por outro lado você até que tem razão, não é legal eu a menosprezar, mas, hunpft, eu realmente não queria que ela gostasse de mim! Amanhã eu digo que eu não quero nada com ela sim?

- Tudo bem, só pegue leve, okay?

Ron balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim e os dois sorriram. Harry deitou-se na cama de Ron e continuou:

- Bom, e você e seu amorzinho Mione?

- Cala a boca, cara! Não anda pra frente, hoje ela até comentou uma chance de namorar o Vitinho dela.

Ron naquelas férias finalmente tinha admitido a Harry que sentia algo pela amiga. Mas nada que Harry já não soubesse. E desde então Ron contava as novidades, e as brigas a Harry, que pacientemente ouvia tudo, na verdade Harry até gostava, ele tinha que admitir o romance dos dois amigos era o mais engraçado de todos, ele se divertia muito, mas ao mesmo tempo se irritava com a demora dos dois a caírem em si e finalmente admitirem um ao outro que se amam e blá..blá..blá.!

- Entendo, vocês continuaram com o "chuva não molha", não é – Harry disse meio enjoado – outra coisa, para de tratar a Luna como Loony ela tem nome e é Luna.

- Desde quando você protege ela, hein, Harry? – Ron perguntou curioso.

- Desde que abri os olhos, meu amigo! E desde que ela virou minha amiga.

Ron apenas fez um "ah sei" sarcástico e voltou a atenção ao livro de Astronomia. Fazendo Harry se obrigar a ir para sua própria cama.

* * *

Gina sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, mas deu um suspiro irritado e se virou para a criatura - se é que se podia se chamar de criatura- na verdade para ela era um crime, afinal não era uma criatura comum - ela tinha que admitir - e sim uma criatura belíssima. Se amaldiçoou por tê-lo beijado e por ter pensado somente nele nesses últimos meses 

- Olá Malfoy! – Ela disse sarcástica tanto quanto o garoto a sua frente.

Ele deu um sorrisinho cínico típico dele, mexeu no cabelo loiro jogado para trás, e finalmente respondeu:

- Temos coisas a acertar não é?

_(continua...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Si me vuò bene overamente_

_Saje che sò uno s'accuntenta_

_Quann'le storie son strane_

_Miracolli nun se ponno fà_

_(Pace and Serenità, Pino Danielle)_

Capitulo II

Gina respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça para Malfoy, que agora ela pegara mania de chamar pelo primeiro nome, Draco.

- E se temos.. – Ela foi sarcástica assim como ele, era costume dos dois travar uma guerra de quem seria o mais sarcástico ( Vai Gininha acaba com o Malfoy nojento e depois agarra ele XP) – Que fique claro que ninguém beija uma Weasley sem permissão.

- Sério? Oh.. desculpe-me, pela minha indelicadeza. – Malfoy disse com seu sorrisinho cínico – Humm.. e ninguém diz não a um Malfoy!

- Oh, não? Então agora vai dar! N-Ã-O, eu não quero sair com você Malfoy. – Ela disse com um sorrisinho meio alegre e cínico ao mesmo tempo.

- Humm.. ah é?

- É – Ela disse certa, e firme.

- Então.. acho que não terei opção! – Ele declarou a pegando e a tirando do chão.

- Ei! Me solta seu sem vergonha!

- Me dê um bom motivo? – Ele riu – Não dá pra conversar num corredor, vamos em uma sala. – Ele empurrou uma porta entrando numa sala qualquer. Deu um sorriso – Perfeito.

- Olha aqui se você está pensando em...

- Ahh... a santa Weasley não.. oh, não, gente, a criança não quer e não pode..

- Eu tenho 16 anos, seu idiota! – Ela ia bater nele, mas esse segurou a mão dela, mas ela continuou – Você acha que eu sou que nem você?

- Sinceramente, não. Nem espero que seja também. Mas mesmo assim com 16 anos eu já...

- Merda, Malfoy! Eu não sou você! Não me compare com você! Oh, merda, você está achando que eu sou qualquer vadia ai da Sonserina? Não! E pra começo da historia porque eu estou discutindo isso com você se nós não temos nada? Quer saber? Eu vou embora, não estou com um estado mental muito bom, resolvemos isso amanhã – Ela disse saindo logo da sala com receio que Malfoy a seguisse, mas ele não o fez: deu de ombros e seguiu seu curso. Gina sentiu um ódio por ele não ter a seguido, nenhum garoto a desprezara assim, ali estava mais uma razão para odiar Malfoy...

* * *

Hermione deu um bocejo e olhou ao seu redor. Humm... esse é o salão comunal, estou nele, pois bem, cadê todo mundo, porque o sol está na janela se agora a pouco estava de noite? Pensou Hermione ainda com os olhos meio fechados, os abriu rapidamente quando caiu a ficha: ela acabara dormindo no salão comunal, a vozinha de Ron entrou em sua cabeça "Você é tão paranóica em estudos que chega a prejudicar sua saúde!".

Lembrou-se também de ter prometido a si mesma, que nunca daria sinais de fazer isso, como Ron a dissera, e olha o que ela acabara de fazer? Se bem que essa era a segunda vez no mês, mesmo que esse só tivesse começado a uma semana.

Ela fez uma careta e se movimentou como se estivesse se espreguiçando, então pegou seus livros e foi até seu dormitório.

Viu Lilá e Parvati dormirem tranqüilas. Ela até sentia inveja delas, só estudavam pras provas, faziam os deveres de qualquer jeito e se safavam de notas ruins e ficavam o dia inteiro sem nada para fazer além de seguir garotos mais velhos e fofocar.

Já ela, era a monitora-chefe. Resumindo, tinha que ir pra lá e pra cá fazer relatórios e etcs. E mais os estudos, mas ela tinha de admitir que Ron também era super-lotado de coisas, talvez até mais que ela se fosse considerar os treinos de Quadribol, que ele dividia com Harry as tarefas de inventar novas técnicas e ajudar nos treinos a comandar o resto da turma, já que esse pudera voltar para os jogos esse ano. Em todo caso, Ron não cumpria suas obrigações de monitor como devia, quer dizer, ele nem tinha como, mas Hermione não queria saber disso, ela queria ver trabalho efetuado.

A garota se olhou no espelho da mesa de maquiagem do quarto, e parou em frente a ele, estava um caco. Se sentou no banco e mexeu no cabelo totalmente desarrumado. Deu um muxoxo derrotado, o cabelo nunca iria deixar de ser o que era não? Ela já se enjoara daquele cabelo mais cheio do que um sei lá o que. Ela fez uma cara desanimada. Pegou uma caixa de perfume e a apertou. O cabelo diminuiu um pouco e ficou com uma cara melhor:

- Essa porcaria de cabelo é tão ruim, que até a loção de abaixar o volume, não funciona muito bem nele. – Ela se irritou.

Olhou para o relógio e resolveu apenas trocar o uniforme e pegar seus livros, dali há uma hora o pessoal da Grifinória começaria a descer para o salão. Enquanto isso ela terminaria os deveres que ela não terminara pois dormira em cima deles. Ela desceu e se devotou inteiramente a seus livros, mesmo com as pessoas acordando e fazendo barulho e seu estômago reclamando de fome. Ela esperaria Ron e Harry.

Mas os garotos não pareciam nem um pouquinho interessados em acordarem. Isso a fez descer sozinha. Com um ódio tremendo dos dois dorminhocos. Aquele dia estava previsto para ser péssimo pelo jeito.

* * *

Ron acordou com o despertador dele. Enrolou a se levantar, e ficou xingando o objeto até não agüentar mais o som e se levantar de uma vez e desligar o aparelho. Ele ganhara de Gina no ano interior, pois essa dizia que o despertador dele estava tão danificado pelo tanto que ele batia e pisava no pobre coitado, que ele merecia um novo e que o botasse acordado mais rápido. E ela não errara. O despertador era uma casinha da qual saia uma coruja que começava a chamar a pessoa de vagabunda, dorminhoca, sonolenta, pateta, dentro de outras coisas. A mãe dos dois ficara chocada, mas aceitara aquele objeto. Ron sempre quando se lembrava apertava o botão para desligar o aparelho antes da coruja sair, pois por mais que o despertasse, era uma vergonha pura aquilo.

Se levantou ainda resmungando e se espreguiçou em pé. Olhou ao seu redor e por mais que estivesse atrasado pelo que via, as camas todas estavam ocupadas pelos seus donos, ou seja, todos tinham ido dormir tarde. O garoto se jogou mais uma vez na cama, e rolou até a parede na procura do livro que ele lera antes de dormir. Pegou o livro espremido contra a parede e sorriu.

Saiu da cama mais uma vez, pois sabia que se ficasse mais tempo voltaria a dormir. Mas ele tinha que exercer suas tarefas como monitor. E tinha que acordar um pouco mais cedo do que o costume dos anos anteriores.

Caminhou até o banheiro, cambaleante. Bateu no rosto com as mãos dando tapinhas e fez tudo que queria. Saiu já pronto do banheiro, com roupa trocada, dentes escovados e etc. Rezou para que mais alguém tivesse acordado, mas nada. Deu um muxoxo, e pegando seus livros, saiu. Depois se Harry não acordasse em cinco minutos, ele o acordaria. Desceu as escadas na esperança de encontrar Hermione. Mas a amiga não estava no salão. Chegou a perguntar a um aluno do 3° ano se Hermione já acordara, e ele dissera que havia acabado de acordar, não poderia responder. Por fim, Gina apareceu, e ele resolveu ir até a irmã:

- Humm... Gina! – Ele a chamou meio alto.

- Hei Ron, o que houve?

- Nada, apenas. – Ele parou. Pensou se falava que queria saber sobre o estado dela, mas falou a outra coisa que estava em sua cabeça no momento – Você viu a Mione?

- Mione? – Gina disse olhando para os lados – Não. Porque? Ela não te esperou? Bem, ela já acordou, eu vi a cama dela vazia quando fui ao dormitório dela.

- Obrigado, Gin. É que temos de resolver umas coisas de monitor sabe?

- Ah, sei.. – Gina não pode deixar de ser sarcástica.

- Ah, Gina! – Ron rugiu para a irmã – Pára com isso! Eu e a Mione somos apenas amigo e nada a mais.

- Não é o que você deseja, né? – Gina não pode deixar de implicar mais.

Ron já irritado e desistindo de convencer a irmã do contrario, fez o movimento que os dois faziam desde pequeno um no outro, em horas de "quero sair daqui, seu idiota, tchau". Ron empurrou a testa dela, e receoso da reação da irmã que cambaleou para trás correu para o quadro da mulher gorda.

Gina voltou a cabeça para frente com a mão na testa com uma cara emburrada, olhou para frente, mas a passagem se fechara no exato momento que ela olhara:

- Idiota – Foi a única coisa que a irmã irritada disse antes de se retirar de volta ao seu dormitório.

* * *

Já Ron corria para Gina não o alcançar, afinal os corredores estavam vazios, pelo incrível que parecesse. Depois de se certificar que a irmã não estava atrás dele, deu um suspiro e começou a andar normalmente. Observou com cuidado cada aluno pelo qual ele passava. A única coisa boa de ser monitor e fazer rondas era se fingir de detetive. Também era bom descontar pontos das casas alheias, principalmente a Sonserina. No entanto no ano passado ele se controlara e começara a ser justo na hora de tirar pontos, uma grande influência de Hermione ele tinha de admitir.

O garoto entrou no salão principal com uma mão no bolso e com uma cara pensativa, logo viu Hermione sentada na mesa da Grifinória lendo e comendo ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu e se sentou em frente a amiga que mesmo notando a presença dele continuou a ler:

- Bom dia Hermione.

- Bom dia Ron – Ela o cumprimentou ainda lendo. E isso o irritou.

- Você não esperou eu e o Harry lá no salão?

- Esperei, mas não consegui esperar muito tempo – Ela fechou o profeta diário. – A propósito, não teremos a aula dupla de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

- Porque? – Ron perguntou preocupado, ele adorava a professora. E isso dava um ciúme danado em Hermione.

- A srta. Griffith não passa bem no instante. – Ela disse rancorosa.

- É uma pena. No entanto, por mais que as aulas dela sejam legais, ter dois tempos livres é o paraíso!

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça de desgosto. Um monitor falando aquilo? Mas fazer o que? Afinal se tratava de Ron.

- Ei, Ron, você falou com a Lovegood? – Ela perguntou se lembrando de que essa questão andava a incomodando.

- Ainda não... – Ele parou de comer a torrada em sua mão – Pretendo fazer hoje, só não sei como.

- Você vai dar um fora ensaiado nela? – Hermione perguntou chocada

- Vai acabar que eu vou falar coisas da boca pra fora, mas Harry pediu pra ser delicado com ela. Então... estou me esforçando, ainda não acredito que ela goste de mim. Ela é a Loony... e...

- O amor é algo imprevisível – Hermione falou sabiamente, e escondendo a cara com o jornal, mesmo ela o tendo acabado de ler, e já com o jornal cobrindo sua cara corou.

Ron olhou meio surpreso para a amiga, mas voltou a prestar a atenção a sua comida. Aquilo mexera com ele mesmo. Ele gostava dela, ele tinha que admitir, mesmo assim, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? De fato, ele nunca fora bom em entender Hermione a maioria das vezes. O garoto se virou para Neville que acabara de sentar-se do lado dele:

- Bom dia Neville. Harry já acordou?

- Bom dia Ron – O garoto agora um pouco mais magro sorriu – Na verdade não. Hermione? – Neville se dirigiu a ela – Você poderia me ajudar com um dever?

- Ah... claro – A menina sorriu docemente para o colega e amigo.

Aquilo foi o cumulo para Ron que se segurou para não ter um ataque. Sabia que Neville não gostava de Hermione, mas mesmo assim. O garoto se levantou mesmo ainda com fome e querendo comer algo mais. E foi indo até a torre da grifinória para acordar seu amigo. Saíra no meio da conversa que Hermione e Neville tinham, mas não olhou para trás para ver se eles perceberam, o orgulho dele falava mais alto.

* * *

- Harry acorda. – Ron chamou o amigo mais uma vez impaciente – ACORDA PRA CUSPIR CARA!

Harry abriu os olhos impacientemente, queria dormir mais, mas quem disse que o mala do Ron deixava? Harry suspeitava que algo o irritara ., porque o amigo só o acordava daquele jeito quando estava irritado. Levou a mão até a cabeceira e tateou pelos óculos, quando os acho, colocou-os e se virou meio sonolento e lerdo para Ron:

- O quê que, foi que houve, Ron? Quem te irritou dessa vez? – Harry perguntou cambaleando até o banheiro, enquanto Ron estava sentado na beirada da cama de Simas, agora vazia.

- Ninguém – Ron deu um chute no ar. – Ninguém...

- Oh não.. – Harry disse, enquanto pegava a pasta de dente, depois escovar os dentes – Me conte, foi quem?

- Ninguém – Ron insistiu.

- Hmm... Hmmm – Harry resmungou – Ninguém chamado Hermione?

- Não é ela.. – Ron mentiu.

Harry riu enquanto saia do banheiro, e pegava suas coisas já trocado de roupa. – Não minta para mim Ron. Suas brigas com ela vêem aumentando absurdamente, no entanto, vocês também andam se reconciliando rápido demais. Cara na boa, tem algo de errado não?

- Não.. até porque eu não briguei com ela, apenas me irritei só isso.

- Com quem ela estava falando que te fez ficar irritado? – Harry completou irônico. Bateu na cabeça de Ron – Acorda cara, ela não vive só pra você, porque não se confessa a ela?

- Foras doem. – Ron fez uma careta – Esquece isso cara.

- Se você esquece-la antes ficaria mais fácil. Agora vamos deixar isso de lado, estou morto de fome.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o amigo. Harry há um tempo falava para ele se confessar, e dizia que foras não doíam. Mas Ron insistia que doíam sim, pelo menos ele achava que sim. Os dois foram conversando até o salão principal, sobre Quadribol tinham que ganhar o campeonato naquele ano.

* * *

Luna olhou mais uma vez, esperançosa, para a mesa da Grifinória, mas em vão, não avistou nem Gina e muito menos Ron. A garota deu um muxoxo. E voltou a atenção a sua comida. Ela costumava a ir para a mesa da Grifinória e as duas ficavam conversando. Mas a amiga não descia da torre da Grifinória nunca!

Para a sorte de Luna a amiga entrou no salão. Tinha uma cara irritada, mas pra todos os efeitos, ela pelo menos tinha chegado. Luna saiu da mesa da Corvinal e sentou-se ao lado vazio do lado de Gina.

- Gina! – Luna falou radiante, mas ao ver a cara da amiga abaixou o tom. – O que houve?

- Nada, nada. – Gina disse sem se mexer e continuando a olhar fixamente para o mingau na frente dela.

- Gina eu te conheço há um tempo, eu te conheço e muito. – Luna insistiu preocupada – O que houve, Gina?

- Nada, Luna eu já disse! – Gina praticamente rugiu para a outra.

Luna fechou a cara, alguém havia irritado Gina. Ela sempre ficava assim quando a irritavam, na verdade, ela e todos os Weasleys.

- Gina, isso é serio, eu te conheço, sou sua amiga e quero teu bem, o que houve?

Gina olhou para a amiga, não adiantava mentir para Luna, pois essa conhecia-a direitinho. Deu um suspiro e mexendo no mingau comentou:

- Eu estou gostando de alguém...

- Isso não é um problema, muito pelo contrário...

- A pessoa é um problema, Luna. Eu me sinto mal, é simplesmente impossível que seja ele sabe? Não dá certo.

- Ahh, pelo amor de Merlin, Gina! Você namorou todos que você queria menos o Harry. Bem, não é ele, é?

- Ahh, não. Não chega nem perto do Harry, é exatamente o contrário dele.

- Você está gostando de alguém da...

- Cala a boca Luna! – Gina bradou olhando para os lados – Sim, da Sonserina – Comentou baixinho. – Mais especificamente, Draco Malfoy.

- QUEEEEE? – Luna berrou, depois tapando a boca. E olhando para os que direcionavam olhares confusos para ela.

- Eu já disse pra calar a boca! – Gina deu um tapa na amiga. – E não ria. Triste sina a minha.

- Eu diria que sim, afinal, você é Gina Weasley e ele...

- Eu SEI! – Gina deu outro tapa na amiga. – O que eu posso fazer?

- Ahh, minha amiga, não sei. Sentar e chorar é uma ótima opção.

E Luna voltou a rir da situação da amiga, era inacreditável que Gina pudesse gostar de Draco. Mas ela sabia que Gina andava fazendo muitas detenções ao lado de Draco. Afinal Gina agora era monitora. Gina olhou brava para a amiga e bateu mais uma vez nela.

* * *

Harry e Ron entraram no Salão principal. Se sentaram em frente a Hermione que lia novamente seu livro. Harry logo foi a cumprimentando:

- Bom dia, Mione.

- Ahh.. – A garota tirou a atenção do livro sorrindo – Bom dia, Harry. – Olhou para Ron – Porque você saiu sem avisar a mim e o Neville? Íamos te perguntar se você sabia o que a professora de DCAT disse sobre sua saúde, ela fica doente sempre.

- Bobagem minha. Sobre a srta. Grifith, não faço a mínima idéia, talvez ela seja fraca. Harry?

- Não me perguntem.

- Bem. Eu vejo isso antes da primeira aula começar. Harry, confirmado amanhã a Armada Dumbledore?

- Ah, sim. Não teremos treino amanhã. A Corvinal quem pegou o dia de Sábado inteiro pra treinar. Droga! E a Lufa-Lufa o Domingo. – O garoto fechou a cara.

- Não liga Harry, veremos com o time se eles podem tentar treinar essa semana, hoje à noite. Falando nisso, você já pediu permissão da McGonnagal, para podermos jogar semana que vem o Sábado inteiro e a manhã de Domingo?

- Ela não deixou eu pegar de Domingo, pois alegou que os outros times também querem treinar. Mas concordou com o Sábado inteiro, já avisou aos outros diretores de casas. Ultimamente a disputa de dias de...

- Han, han.. Me situem na conversa? – Hermione pediu sarcasticamente.

- Ah, claro, desculpa Mione. – Harry se desculpou. – Mas precisamos ganhar esse ano!

- Isso mesmo! - Ron falou feliz – Mas esse ano temos você de volta, Gina está como artilheira e as irmãs Cornwell estão em ótima forma!

- AHHH.. desisto! – Hermione disse irritada. Saindo da mesa.

- Qual é a dela? – Ron perguntou a Harry.

- Acho que ela não gosta de saber os assuntos do time.

Os dois resolveram que falariam com ela depois. Eles tinham que conversar sobre o time imediatamente.

* * *

Ron bocejou, e mexeu mais uma vez nos papeis a sua frente, ficara de terminar seus relatórios naquele dia mesmo. Aproveitara o tempo da aula de DCAT a professora ainda não melhorara da doença e não podia dar aula ainda. E naquele horário, Snape já dava aula, então, ninguém podia substituir a professora. Ron duvidou da sorte dele, de não ter aula. E assim Hermione cobrou alguns relatórios acabando com a felicidade dele. O garoto apoiou a cabeça na mão irritado. Acabou de reler o pergaminho e o dobrou um pouco mais animado, terminara de escrever os dois relatórios que faltavam.

Saiu da sala de monitores esperando ver os corredores vazios, mas encontrou Luna. Ele tentou sorrir, mas odiava o jeito como a garota o perseguia. Bem, ela iria parar não? Ele ia falar para ela, que não gostava dela:

- Oie Ron! – Ela disse feliz caminhando até ele.

- Oie Luna. – Ele tentou ser simpático – escuta, eu preciso falar com você.

- Serio? – Ela disse cheia de esperança na voz.

O que fez Ron morder os lábios, se sentia mal em dar um fora na garota, por mais mala que ela fosse com ele. Deveria doer. Ele imaginava que poderia acontecer isso com ele, caso ele se confessasse a Hermione. Pensou em desistir, mas a voz de Harry inundou sua cabeça:

- Humm... Luna. É o seguinte. Espero que você não fique chateada comigo, mas... – Ele mexeu nos cabelos – É que eu não gosto de você, sabe?

Ele esperou uma reação dela. Mas essa ficou quieta olhando para o chão, e ele se desesperou, por mais que ela o irritasse, ela era humana!

- Luna, olha me desculpa. Mas eu gosto de outra pessoa, acho até provável que você saiba é a...

- Hermione? Eu sei.. – Luna disse com um fio de voz, já com a cabeça levantada, mas ela ainda não olhava Ron – É eu sei. O problema é que eu sou persistente.

- Hm.. hmm. Eu não sei o que dizer. Acho que você já sabe de tudo, né? – Ele mexeu com o cabelo – Desculpe-me, se eu fui rude ou algo do tipo. Mas, eu não queria que você continuasse a sonhar com algo que bem... acho que nunca vai acontecer.

- Não.. – Luna o interrompeu com a voz abafada. – Você está certo. Eu sou uma tola – Ela mordia os lábios e ainda estava com a face virada para o lado. – Eu não deveria persistir. Obrigado por ser sincero, Ron.

- De nada, bem. Eu tenho de ir Luna. Me desculpe – Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e foi meio relutante se voltando para o outro lado e se dirigindo para torre da Grifinória.

- Droga – Luna disse enquanto ele estava longe. – Maldita Granger! Porque ela tinha de existir? Droga! Eu não tenho nem Gina pra me consolar agora, que droga! Nem mesmo... Harry. – A garota começou a deixar cair algumas lágrimas dos olhos.

* * *

Ron deu um suspiro, se sentia mal por ter feito aquilo com Luna. Mas era preciso. Entrou na torre da Grifinória e viu Hermione. Se sentou ao lado dela, ainda meio derrotado. A garota percebeu e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu Ron? Fez os relatórios?

- Aqui estão. – Ele deu a ela, sem a olhar.

Hermione mordeu os lábios, não deveria ter sido indelicada e ter perguntado sobre os relatórios. Tomou coragem se convencendo que iria apenas conforta-lo, nada de deixar se levar pelas emoções. Acariciou o cabelo dele:

- O que houve, Ron?

O garoto corou quando ela acariciou o cabelo dele como se estivesse o consolando. – Eu? Bem.. eu acabo de dar um "toque" na Luna, sabe?

- Ahh.. entendi. Você se sente mal por ter dado o fora nela, ou acha agora que gosta dela? – Hermione perguntou meio temerosa pela segunda opção.

- Eu me imaginei no lugar dela e percebi o quão ruim é isso. Eu me sinto um lixo.

- Não diga isso. – Hermione sorriu e tomando mais um pingo de coragem e corando acariciou a mão dele. – Você fez o certo.

E os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo...

(_continua..._)

**N/A**: Okay, eu fui meio má nesse capitulo. E sobre o fora do Ron na Luna, eu sei que ficou tosco e meloso, mas eu sou horrível em foras, porque nunca tomei um, e o que dei, dei sem perceber, sabe '? Dêem uma trégua a mimzinha okay? Bjus da Madame Mim


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Si me vuò bene overamente_

_Circ''e me suppurtà_

_Quann' me perdo' mmiezzo'a gente_

_Quann' m' assetto a te parlà_

_Quann' sto zitto jurnate sane_

_Pecchè num me ne fido'cchiù_

_(Pace e Serenità, Pino Danielle)_

Capitulo III

Gina olhou mais uma vez para a derrotada Luna. Fazia dias que Luna estava assim, derrotada. Se certificou se o prof.Flitwick estava de costas para turma, e vendo que ele escrevia no quadro, cutucou Luna:

- Luna... Luna!

- O que é ? – A outra disse sem tirar a atenção do quadro.

- Preciso falar com você!

- Depois, não está vendo que estamos em aula?

Gina fechou a cara, tinha algo de estranho na amiga, só podia ser. Depois que a aula de feitiços terminou, caminhou até Luna.

- Agora você não me escapa, o que houve? – Gina disse entrando na frente da amiga, a barrando.

- Nada de interessante, Gina.

- Ah, não! Olha aqui, Luna, quando eu comecei a ter meus ataques por causa daquele traste lá da vida, aquela cobrinha, eu te contei. Eu te conto tudo e você não vai me contar o motivo da tua tristeza?

Luna olhou para Gina com um pouco de raiva, A amiga estava certa e isso deixava Luna enraivecida.

- Está bem, você está certa. – Luna deu um suspiro – O seu irmão..

- O que foi que aquele panaca fez dessa vez Luna?

- Ele disse para eu parar de seguir ele, não assim, ele só disse que não gostava de mim, e sim de outra pessoa, e..

- Ele te deu um fora? Mas ele é um babaca indelicado mesmo, não liga pra ele, Luna. Meu irmão é um idiota completo! Não liga!

- Não, Gina! Ele não foi rude comigo, muito pelo contrario, eu é que sou tonta. É só que... eu fiz tudo pra tentar conquista-lo. – Luna abaixou a cabeça – Ninguém gosta de mim.

- Ei, não diga isso. Não quer dizer que porque meu irmão não gosta de você, outra pessoa possa não gostar! Vai ver tem alguém ai te esperando e você não viu.

- Não sei, oh droga, se não existe essa tal de Granger.

- Ahh.. Luna não adianta reclamar . Desde que aqueles dois se conheceram eles brigam, mas se amam. Eu estou ansiosa para saber quando eles vão logo cair na real e... – Gina tampou a boca – Desculpa.

- Não você está certa. Temos que esperar eles caírem na real. Odeio aquela Granger.

- Mas, Luna! A Hermione não tem nenhuma culpa! – Gina insistiu.

- Mesmo assim, se ela existisse não teria esse romance idiota!

- Luna, eu..

- Desculpa Gina, preciso ir pra aula, nos vemos depois. – Luna disse a cortando e indo embora.

- Meu Merlin, olha a confusão que meu irmão armou! Panaca. Hunpft. – Gina se virou. – Eu tenho coisas a tratar com meu loirinho – E com um sorriso maroto se dirigiu as estufas para ter aula de Herbologia.

* * *

O trio tinha aula de Transfiguração. Rony prestava atenção a mosca que voava em volta de Dino e Simas que tentavam afugentar ela, Harry olhava para a janela e Hermione prestava atenção na aula, e algumas vezes quando a profª McGonnagal se virava ela chamava a atenção dos dois amigos no mundo da lua sentados atrás dela. Obviamente sem muito êxito.

A aula era realmente chatinha e por isso, boa parte da turma não estava prestando atenção. Alguns arranjaram outra coisa para fazer e outros pensavam na morte da bezerra. A profª McGonnagal já perdera as esperanças, já descontara 10 pontos e nada. Aqueles dali não tinham jeito, apenas a srta.Granger, afinal aquela sempre prestava atenção na aula.

E a aula seguiu, mais chata do que uma corrida de lesmas. No fim todos deram graças a deus e se dirigiram ao salão principal. Hermione estava visivelmente irritada em relação a turma. E descontava toda a indignação nos dois amigos morrendo de sono

- Mas ora vamos! Onde já se viu tal desrespeito? E você Ron? Francamente, não cresce? Coitada da profª McGonnagal, se dedica a aula e ninguém presta atenção que horror, mas o pior foi...

- Eu, não é? Eu sei Mione, todo mundo sabe, mas a aula estava tão chata, não acha Harry? – Ron a cortou já enjoado das reclamações de Hermione.

Ela ficou roxa de vergonha e um pouco de raiva, _maldito seja Ronald Weasley_! Ela praguejou. Ele era extremamente infantil, mas que garoto estressante! Ela fechou os punhos e com um sorrisinho sarcástico imaginou rapidamente algo superior ao amigo a sua frente.

- Diga isso para Dumbledore, que eu verei mesmo, o quanto suas palavras são verdadeiras. – E irritada saiu de perto deles.

No meio do caminho sentiu um certo arrependimento, ela odiava brigar com Ron,. Mas seu orgulho falava mais alto.

* * *

- Cara, quando você dois pararem de brigar, o mundo vai se acabar! – Harry brincou, mas parou ao ver a cara irritada de Ron.

- É... – Ron resmungou se virando – Estou com fome, Hermione que se...

- Aposto que você não consegue mandar ela se danar. – Harry riu marotamente, a muito tempo se divertia da paixão de Ron pela amiga, desde que aquele confessara para ele tudo. – Você tem parar com isso! Vai lá e diz logo que gosta da menina!

- Olha quem fala! – Ron disse visivelmente irritado e dando passos largos.

- Quem fala virgula! Eu e a Cho.

- Ah! Vai te danar Harry, pelo que você me disse ela que tomou iniciativa e aquilo foi ridículo.

- Ei! Não foi o que você disse ano passado, você ficou até empolgado – Harry disse se defendendo.

- O tempo passa, isso foi no ano passado, eu era um idiota!

- Ano passado passou há pouco tempo Ron – Harry provocou.

E Ron se irritou, indo pra cima do amigo como costumava a fazer as vezes, tentando dar-lhe um chute, mas obviamente Harry se defendeu e Ron não chutou ele. Ron tentou se acalmar dando um suspiro. Então refletiu sobre o que falou com Harry e se sentiu mal, porque lhe veio a cabeça sobre o ano passado e tudo que acontecera a Harry. E isso fizera ele pensar sobre o estado de emocional de Harry. Ele estava feliz demais para tudo o que acontecera. E Ron se preocupou sobre o que acontecera nas férias antes de Harry ir para a casa deles n'A Toca.

- Ron! Ron? Ei, cara ta dormindo? – Harry balançou o amigo.

- Ahh... desculpa, Harry. Tava pensando numas "paradas". E a ordem... você sabe o que.. quer dizer se você quiser não tocamos nesse assunto é só que.

- Ei, calma Ron. Eu pensei nessas férias... Mas é como Remus disse, a vida segue. – Harry suspirou – Remus deve estar arrasado, estava pensando ele seria o único adulto que eu poderia considerar um tio por ter conhecido meus pais.

Ron ficou sem graça não sabia o que dizer, ainda mais que o caso dele era diferente, ele era entupido de parentes. E vivia reclamando daquilo, agora se perguntava como Harry agüentava ele. E se sentiu extremamente envergonhado.

- Vamos deixar isso de lado! – Foi Harry quem disse – Vamos comer logo que estou morto de fome!

Ron apenas assentiu e abriu um pequeno sorriso, a partir dali, ele seria mais compreensivo com o amigo.

* * *

Hermione colocou suas coisas rudemente ao espaço do seu lado, na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal. E Gina que estava perto reparou que a amiga estava invocada. A garota se locomoveu para perto da amiga.

- O que houve, agora, Mione?

- Adivinha? – Hermione não conseguiu impedir de deixar seus sentimentos transparecerem.

- Tá ok! Porque perguntei, a resposta é obvio não é? O que meu irmão fez dessa vez?

- Desobedeceu as regras de ser monitor, céus, com todo respeito, mas Dumbledore deve ter bebido umas quando colocou Rony como monitor. Francamente..

- Ahh, Mione, um dia ele toma jeito, detesto admitir, mas ele melhorou bastante.

- Que nada, a mesma coisa – Hermione disse pegando um copo e Gina ficou com medo que a amiga quebrasse o copo com tanta força, que usava ao segura-lo.

- Se você acha... – Gina resolveu não contrariar. – Vai amanhã a Hogsmeade, não é? Quer que eu te espere para andarmos juntas?

- Não Gin. Não gaste seu tempo. Eu arranjo um jeito. Vá e divirta-se! – Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Gina também deu um sorriso, mas pensativo. Iria com Luna então.Ficou pensando com quem Hermione andaria se ela fosse com Luna e então se lembrou de Harry e seu irmão, mas especificamente seu irmão, que também teria de ajudar as crianças do terceiro ano a chegarem a Hogsmeade. Certamente, Hermione andaria com seu irmão e quem sabe eles não faziam as pazes? Se não fizessem naquele dia mesmo é claro. Luna que a perdoasse, mas ela realmente torcia para aqueles dois ficarem juntos.

* * *

Trim... trim...

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram e ela apenas viu seu despertador e logo após a cama de Lilá. Deu um suspiro e desligou o despertador. Ficou parada olhando as cortinas, o quarto ainda estava meio escuro, e então começou a clarear. Ela deu um sorriso meio fraco, mas o suficiente para ser considerado um sorriso, se levantou com dificuldade, se dirigiu a janela mais próxima e abriu um pouco a cortina, passou ela por cima de sua cabeça para não acordar as suas colegas de quarto e admirou pela enésima vez a paisagem de sua escola. Não era um nascer do sol lindo como os de primavera, mas ela sempre tivera uma certa preferência ao outono, vai ver era porque no mês em que ela nascera era outono. Ela olhou para o nascer meio amarronzado pelas folhas já secas caindo das árvores até o chão. Ela ficou um bom tempo observando até que se moveu para longe da cortina e começou a se trocar. Olhou o relógio do despertador, ainda tinha tempo de fazer tudo. Assim que ela se tornara monitora se dedicara a acordar mais cedo mais especificamente no nascer do sol.

Hermione pegou seus livros e os separou bonitinhos na cama e então com um bocejo olhou em volta do dormitório, suas duas colegas dormiam e estava tudo em ordem, ela iria descer para o salão comunal.

Ela viu como sempre o salão vazio sem ninguém, abriu as cortinas das imensas janelas do salão e então se deitou no sofá, para ler um livro. E ficou lá um bom tempo sozinha, até que ouviu alguém descer as escadas, e viu um garoto do segundo ano que sempre acordava cedo. Ela não se deu o trabalho de levantar, apenas tirou o pé de cima do sofá.

Depois dele desceram algumas pessoas e isso foi o suficiente para convencer Hermione de que ela tinha que começar a rondar os corredores. Pensou em ir chamar Ron, mas não foi, até porque ela sabia que o garoto ia se estressar a valer com as crianças do terceiro ano e então era melhor ele reservar sua energia para isso. Ela sorriu, na noite anterior eles fizeram as pazes novamente. Ela odiava admitir, mas eles brigavam para tudo, e ela de fato, também odiava admitir, que ela gostava de implicar com ele.

A "povoada" até que andava quieta, porque Hermione, não teve que descontar pontos. Ou então andavam em alerta e fugiam dela. Ela supôs que seria porque estavam ocupados em pensarem na lista de coisas a se comprar em Hogsmeade. E então se tomou a liberdade de ir tomar o café. E viu lá, Ron e Harry já discutindo sobre a ida ao vilarejo:

- Eu preciso comprar mais algumas cartas de Snap Explosivo. As minhas acabaram semana passada, e também queria comprar alguns chocolates lá na Dedosdemel – Ron dizia com a boca cheia de torrada.

- Eu preciso reabastecer meu estoque de coisas da Zonko's. – Harry comentou pensativo.

Hermione não se conteve e ouviu um pouco da conversa, também pelo fato dos dois não perceberem a presença dela. Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry com um sorriso amarelo e os cumprimentou:

- Olá garotos! – Ela percebeu seu tom sarcástico, mas não disfarçou.

- Ah, olá Hermione – Harry disse sem graça.

- Não te vimos – Ron completou – Ah, temos de encaminhar a criançada do terceiro ano hoje não é?

Hermione bateu na mesa e olhou para Ron com um olhar intimador que fez o amigo corar e pedir desculpas, e ela sorriu satisfeita. Harry apenas olhou para o lado. E Ron? Ron queria berrar que era criançada mesmo, e que se danassem as regras e tudo mais. Mas ficou quieto porque não queria discutir com Hermione. Não antes dos dois acabarem suas tarefas do dia. Ou seja, encaminharem a criançada para Hogsmeade.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que fazer enquanto vocês dois cuidam da "criançada" – Harry disse cortando o silêncio.

- Oras, vá com a Gina. – Ron disse pegando outra torrada – Acho que ela não está com ninguém. Bem certamente ela irá com a Luna.. – E Ron parou de falar. Ainda pensava se tinha feito o certo em dar o "fora" na garota.

Hermione percebeu e se sentiu mal com isso, claro não demonstrou, mas no fundo ela estava se sentindo apreensiva, quem sabe Ron não ficasse com pena de Luna e inventasse uma fantasia que gostava da garota? Isso seria simplesmente insuportável. Hermione sentiu uma dor na língua, mordera o garfo, mas era melhor disfarçar e como se era de esperar, nenhum dos dois amigos perceberam, afinal eles não percebiam nada, e se percebiam, tarde demais. Isso era bom em algumas ocasiões em outras, frustrante. Mas ela não daria o braço a torcer, nunca iria falar isso a eles, que se sentia excluída. Ela sabia que Harry era cheio de preocupações e Ron... Ron era Ron. E ela não podia falar certas coisas para ele. _Mais da metade das coisas, pra ser sincera_, ela pensou e fechou a cara.

- Hermione, não está na hora da gente ir pra reunião? – Ron perguntou a amiga, acabando de tomar um suco.

- Claro! Théo já está saindo com Padma (N/A: não me lembro os monitores da Corvinal), isso significa que devemos ir logo. – Hermione disse, olhando para a mesa da Corvinal.

Harry olhou meio triste para os dois, desde ano passado ele tinha que se despedir dos amigos e se encaminhar sozinho para o vilarejo. Ron deu um tchau pra ele e com uma voz meio melancólica, tentou animar o amigo:

- Tentar ver se acha a Gina, num instante estarei com você, eu a Mione, não é Mione?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, mas pegando o braço de Ron isso a incomodou um pouco, mas ela resolveu esquecer isso. E então ela falou:

- Vamos, não está vendo que Théo está acenando? Bem, tchau Harry, nos vemos em breve! – E assim ela e Ron saíram do salão principal junto aos monitores das outras casas.

Harry deu um sorriso melancólico, e olhou para Gina conversando animada com Luna, não tinha jeito, mais uma vez ele saíra com as duas garotas até Ron voltar de seus deveres. Pensou que ele quem deveria estar ali, mas logo apagou o pensamento. _Harry, seu babaca, você já tem coisas demais... e Ron é teu amigo_, pensou balançando a cabeça.

* * *

- Então primeiro vai a turma da Sonserina, depois da Lufa-lufa, depois a da Corvinal e por ultimo a da Grifínoria, certo? - Padma confirmou com os outros monitores, e Ron bocejou.

E Hermione contraiu o rosto em uma careta dando um chute no pé de Ron que reclamou com um olhar. Ele voltou a olhar as turmas um pouco longe da visão deles. E se virou para Hermione, com a mãos para traz e uma cara meio cansada:

- Vamos botar ordem no chiqueiro.. – E rindo foi até lá.

- Não diga isso, Ron!

- Mas vai dizer que não parece? Olhe lá, Malfoy não consegue botar ordem, quem bota é a Parkinson, também com aquela cara de dar medo.

Hermione não se conteve e riu. Olhou para a fila de pré-adolescentes ansiosos. E se lembrou dela com Ron aguardando para poderem ir ao vilarejo, isso quando eles tinham 13 anos, três anos atrás, essa fora uma das poucas horas que ela esteve sozinha com Ron.

- Vamos lá... – Ron disse com uma voz estranha, mas confiante, e apontando para um garoto – Você ai, é você mesmo! Trate de voltar para seu lugar nada de furar fila!

- Nossa, nosso monitor está responsável agora hein? – Hermione brincou.

- Não é isso, fizeram o mesmo comigo no nosso terceiro ano, estava descontando nele... – E Ron riu.

- Você não cresce! – Comentou irritada. E ele apenas deu o ombro.

Logo estavam os dois andando com os alunos até a porta do vilarejo aonde deram as instruções e foram cuidar de sua vida.

* * *

Harry andava atrás de Luna e Gina que conversavam animadas demais, para o jeito que Luna andava esses dias. Harry sorriu, ela havia se recuperado pelo jeito. Olhou para o lado rapidamente, ao sentir presença de alguém. Mas ele sabia que havia vários aurores escondidos pelo vilarejo protegendo os alunos. A guerra estava braba mesmo, mas ficaria pior ainda. Ele deu um suspiro, iria ficar louco se só pensasse, nisso, ele ao menos conseguiria nas férias desenvolver um jeito de pensar sobre isso, mas não demonstrar o quanto estava preocupado, sabia o quanto as pessoas se preocupavam com ele, seus amigos e o pessoal da ordem e não queria vê-los se preocupando com os problemas dele ao invés dos deles mesmos.

- Harry? – Ele ouviu a voz de Luna.

- Eu? – Ele perguntou tirando os olhos do chão.

- Sim, quem mais? – Ela riu – Venha aqui, não fiquei ai atrás excluído, você não é nosso guarda-costa!

Harry apenas abriu um sorriso, mas não riu, apertou o passo ficando do lado de Gina:

- E então? O que as senhoritas preferem fazer primeiro?

- Vejamos bem... – Luna parou pensativa, mas numa pose de modelo ao lado de Gina – Amiga, penso em ir tomar um lanchinho, o que acha da idéia?

- Nossa! Super chique! – Gina agitou as mãos no ar, num movimento engraçado que fez Harry rir.

O garoto ficou observando as duas discutirem sobre qual loja ir primeiro. E observou Luna mais uma vez, e a achou linda. _Ei cara, que isso? Luna não é bonita.. e não e nada, apenas pense em o que tu vai comprar_, ele disse a si mesmo. Porém ele tinha de admitir que sabia porque andava pensando em Luna. Só não queria admitir por uma experiência ruim no ano passado. Ele estava apaixonado.

- Hey, Harry.. – Gina o chamou

- O que?

- Venha aqui, você será o nosso agente – E dizendo isso ela pegou o braço de Harry fazendo ele contornar sua cintura.

Harry corou ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, Luna fez o mesmo que Gina

- Então... – Harry tentou se animar – ...Vamos!

- Harry cafetão – Gina sussurrou antes dos três caírem na risada. (N/A:Essa parte é em dedicação a Mi, que me pentelhou para fazer essa cena)

* * *

- Droga, hein? Luna e Gina fizeram Harry de palhaço e levaram ele para uma loja de roupas e a estão experimentando inteira? – Ron reclamou, de braços cruzados andando irritado pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Fica calmo, Ron. Que coisa – Hermione o repreendeu – Gina nunca faria isso, devem estar no Três Vassouras.

- Ah.. mas.. está bem – Ele disse bufando. Ele gostava de andar sozinho com Hermione, mas também não gostava muito porque, ele não sabia ao certo, mas o embaraçava e... ele corava.

Hermione achava a mesma coisa. Mas diferente dele, ela estava disposta a tomar alguma atitude, tentou ser o máximo natural e sugeriu:

- Vamos fazer nossas coisas, é impossível que em alguma hora não encontremos Harry e Gina. E, claro, a Luna, se ela estiver com eles. – Hermione se virou e ocultou a cara para Ron corando. Tremendo para saber o que ele diria.

- É.. boa idéia.. vamos – Ele disse simplesmente, como se não houvesse nada demais. E ela teve vontade de cair numa cadeira aliviada. Se virou mais aliviada até ele e abriu um sorriso:

- Vamos primeiro aonde? Eu preciso comprar mais penas, tinta, quero comprar uns livros e..

- Ei, calma, vamos por partes. – Ron interferiu a amiga. – Eu também quero fazer minhas coisas.

- Ah, claro.. – Hermione parou meio desconcertada, olhou para o lado e apontou para uma loja – Primeiro vamos naquela, que nós dois queremos ir, a de penas e etc. O que você acha?

- O que a madame preferir – Ron brincou.

Hermione deu um risinho irônico, mas Ron preferiu fingir que não vira, alguma coisa lhe dissera para não demonstrar seus sentimentos naquele passeio. Os dois foram comprar pergaminhos, tinta e penas. E logo após Ron cedeu para Hermione ir a uma livraria antes dos dois irem a Zonko's, pois Ron queria comprar algumas coisas. Ron entrou atrás de Hermione na lojinha entulhada de livros e com um cheiro desagradável para ele e confortável a Hermione. Ron deu a língua, teria de esperar quanto tempo até Hermione decidir levar um daqueles montes de livro?

Hermione olhava para lá e para cá a procura de um livro. Procurava um sobre Veneza no Renascimento, mais especificamente sobre a revolução dos vampiros na época, que atacaram varias vezes os moradores. Alexandre, o sangrento, foi quem comandara a revolução.

- Com licença, meus queridos? – Uma velhinha surgiu atrás do balcão apinhado de livros.

Ron deu a língua, mas disfarçadamente, _com licença queridos_, imitou debochadamente em sua mente as palavras da senhora. Odiava aquelas velhas que ficavam chamando ele de querido, meu lindo, blerghh... coisa chata e... velha. Observou Hermione andar até ela e logo as duas estavam no maior papo.

Ele olhou impaciente para o relógio pela terceira vez. Aquelas duas pegaram no papo e Hermione já estava com uma pilha de livros para levar. As duas falavam há horas, e Ron desejou imensamente ir até as duas e berrar com Hermione, mas se contentou a parar como um poste ao lado de Hermione e ela entendeu o recado. Assim como a senhora que riu:

- Algum problema meu jovem? Acho que você adoraria um livro sobre os melhores jogadores de xadrez da historia.

Ron olhou para a cara da senhora abobado, como ela sabia que ele gostava de xadrez, ali tinha tramóia, não gostara da velha. E ele viu essa rir.

- Surpreso não? Oras.. ela comentou que você gosta de xadrez, quando perguntei se você gostaria de ler algum livro. – Apontou para Hermione corada - Formam um lindo casal sabiam?

A senhora sabia que os dois não eram namorados, mas percebeu que eles se gostavam e resolveu implicar.

- Não somos um casal – os dois responderam praticamente juntos.

- Que pena... – A senhora fez uma cara triste – Irei pegar seu livro, senhorita. Esperem um pouco.

Ron ficou encabulado assim como Hermione e ficaram quietinhos, enquanto a senhora entrava em meio às várias estantes entulhadas de livros e olhava para dois livros.

- Acho que aqueles dois precisam de uma ajudinha, e você.. – Ela sorriu e então o livro fez um som – Seria perfeito para ajuda-los não acha, querido? Não está com saudade de ajudar casais?

Ouviu-se apenas um riso. Que Hermione e Ron ouviram, mas pensaram que não era nada. A senhora voltou com o livro.

- Esse daqui.Vai levar só esses livros mesmo? – Se dirigiu a Ron – Tem certeza que não quer o tal livro, faço um preço especial para ti.

- Oh, não, obrigado – Ron disse sem graça.

Hermione olhou meio indecisa para Ron, sabia que ele não iria comprar por causa do dinheiro e subitamente pegou o livro do balcão – Eu vou levar.. e quanto custa esse livro ai? – Apontou para o livro na mão da senhora.

- Esse? – A senhora sorriu – Um presente, para os dois.

- Oh, obrigada! Mas vou pagar, por favor, quanto custa? – Hermione disse, e de fundo veio a voz de Ron também com o "obrigado".

- Já disse que estou te dando, é um brinde por levar os outros livros.

- Mas esse livro é caro e raro! – Hermione protestou.

- Não interessa para mim. Leve por favor, como brinde, minha querida. Não faça a desfeita de não levar o livro.

Hermione ficou um tempo indecisa, mas fraquejou. Deu um sorriso fraco e agradeceu – Muito obrigada. Volto sem falta na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. – Se virou para Ron – Vamos?

E Ron não hesitou, não queria ficar mais nenhum minuto naquele lugar, aquela velha sabia das coisas e ainda fizera ele passar o mico de Hermione levar o livro que ele queria ler. Ele sabia que a amiga fizera isso para dá-lo. E isso de fato o irritou, ele é quem tinha que comprar as coisas para ela, ele é que queria cortejar ela. E novamente aquele costumeiro pensamento invadiu sua mente, _ser pobre é uma merda_. Fez uma careta.

Hermione ficava calada, a visita àquela livraria tinha sido esquisita, ela sempre ia em outra, mas uma Corvinal lhe dera a dica do local e ela resolvera tentar. Estava sem graça, sabia que Ron ficara ofendido quando ela comprara o livro... mas ela quis, porque queria corteja-lo, pensou em um presente como de namorados e se arrependeu por ter pensando naquilo.

Os dois fizeram tudo que queriam até que em uma das lojas viram Harry com Luna e Gina. Ron ficara sem graça ao ver Luna, mas a garota o tratara quase normalmente, exceto por não ficar feliz demais com ele perto e chegou até a ser um pouco fria, mas tudo disfarçadamente, se todos os presentes não soubessem do fora que Ron dera na garota, não perceberiam nada entre os dois.

Hermione se contentara um pouco em ver Luna assim, e logo teve vontade de se matar e teve uma imensa vergonha de si mesma, aonde já se viu pensar aquilo a uma pessoa?

Hermione e Ron levaram os alunos do terceiro ano até Hogwarts e logo depois os dois andavam juntos carregando as sacolas de compras de Hermione, afinal, as de Ron eram poucas e ele fora um cavalheiro carregando alguma das sacolas de Hermione para ela. Os dois iam calados. E isso incomodou ao livro que outrora rira.

E então se viu um clarão...

- RON? RON EU NÃO VEJO NADA? – Hermione berrou meio histérica.

- HERMIONE? CADÊ VOCÊ? O QUE É ISSO? – Ron berrou desesperado a procura de Hermione, mas a luz não o deixava ver nada e doía os olhos dele.

Aquelas foram as ultimas coisas que os dois disseram antes de uma fumaça os envolve-los e eles sumirem.

(continua...)

N/A: Okay, "pode me bater, mas bate forte" plagiada de Yusuke Urameshi. Eu sei, isso não é jeito de se terminar capitulo, mas ele ficou maior do que devia e além disso eu tenho que prender vocês a leitura né? ;) É isso, espero que tenham gostado.

Dedicatória: Á Lain Lang... por me agüentar choramingando porque não conseguia terminar o cap, mas consegui né? E isso que importa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Tu si' 'na cosa grande per me_

'_na cosa ca mi fa'nnamurà_

'_na cosa che si tu guarda a me_

Me ne moroaccussi guardanno a te

(Tu si' 'na cosa grande, R.Gigli)

Capitulo IV

Ron abriu lentamente os olhos se deparando com uma estranha rua(na verdade, um beco), com pedra gigantes e.. espera ae, ali não era Hogwarts! Ia dar um pulo de susto, mas sua perna doeu e ele olhou para baixo vendo a cabeça de Hermione deitada em cima de sua perna. Sentiu o rosto corar e ao mesmo tempo seu cérebro ficar mais confuso. E então olhou para sua roupa e foi ai que berrou:

- ARRRREEE! – E Hermione deu um pulo de susto.

- Céus, qual o problema R... AHHHHHHHHH – A garota berrou puxando a manga da roupa do amigo, e então ao perceber como a manga era diferente da blusa de Hogwarts deu um berro mais forte.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Ron perguntou ainda meio assustado com aquilo tudo – Que merda de brincadeira é essa? Desde quando Hogwarts tem um local como este dentro dele?

- Eu estou sonhando, não pode ser... – Hermione fungou, começando um choro.

Ron ficou nervoso, como ele acalmaria a amiga, isso era tarefa para Harry que sempre sabia o que fazer nesses casos, ou pelo menos era melhor do que ele.

- Bem sejamos positivos ainda temos nossas varinhas, temos os doces de dedosdemel ainda aqui e... alguém me explicar porque minha roupa é diferente de que estava antes? – Ele parou e colocou a mão no bolso da roupa esquisita que trajava. – Ei.. que tipo de moeda é essa? Não é galeão, muito menos Nunes e...

- AHHHHHHHH! – Hermione berrou no ouvido dele novamente.. o fazendo cair no chão de susto(ele estava sentado).

- Isso.. isso é uma moeda.. da época do Renascimento, Ron. Isso significa... – Ela parou e olhou para a roupa de ambos – É, estamos no Renascimento Ron. Mas não pode ser... isso deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira. Ai, socorro.

- Bem.. se Fred e Jorge ainda estivessem na escola.. eu até entenderia mas eles não estão Mione. Quem faria esse tipo de brincadeira?

- Não fale isso! Tem que ser brincadeira, nós estaremos perdidos se estivermos mesmo no Renascimento, você não entende? Ai, deus porque isso foi acontecer.

Hermione começou a praguejar bem baixinho e não parava de murmurar "nós vamos morrer, nós vamos morrer". Ron não sabia o que fazer, porque ele simplesmente não queria acreditar. Bem, eles não poderiam ter simplesmente viajado no tempo, tinha algo de errado. Ele olhou para a amiga chorando com a mão tapando o rosto e meio relutante atravessou o braço sobre ela, meio nervoso tentou achar algo para acalma-la, maldito fossem os hormônios que o deixavam nervoso, aquilo estava sendo apenas dois amigos se consolando SÓ ISSO. Não é nada demais seu cérebro inútil:

- Fique calma Mione, dará tudo certo!

- É eu não sei, mas obrigada – Ela tentou sorrir – mas não consigo ser positiva quem dirá que eles não nos pegarão e tacarão numa fogueira, tenho medo, muito medo. Não quero morrer agora e num tempo que não é o meu.

- É, mas nós não vamos, vai ver.. vai ver.. é algum tipo de brincadeira como você disse. Mas.. realmente nossos roupas terem mudado e as moedas...

- Não é Ron. Não existem brincadeiras assim. Vamos pegue minha sacola é melhor arriscarmos estou com fome. – Hermione tentou ficar normal.

Ron não contestou. Pegou uma das sacolas, a dos livros. Passou para Hermione e em seguida pegou a sacola de doces, para ver se tinha algo além de balas que alimentaria melhor os dois, mas foi impedido por um grito de Hermione.

- Cadê aquele livro? É isso! É culpa do livro!

- Culpa do livro? Ah, não. Espere um meio minuto. Como você tem certeza que estamos no Renascimento? Ou que foi culpa do livro? Nós não sabemos de nada.. vai ver é alguma armadilha do castelo ou..

- Ou o que, Ron? Só há essa explicação.

- Não tem nenhuma explicação para ter sido culpa do livro, e o que poderia ter nos trazido?

- Aiaiai, você não presta atenção na aula de História não é?

- E quem presta além de você?

Hermione bufou, mas apenas(ao invés de berrar) respirou fundo relaxando um pouco:

- Vou te explicar. Antigamente, não havia lei que impedisse de pessoas escreverem livros com magia, ou seja, livros que se quisessem, transportariam os leitores para dentro deles.

- Epa! Você está querendo dizer que estamos dentro da história?

- É a única hipótese. Você se lembra da capa do livro?

- E eu lá vou lembrar?

- Era de se esperar – Ela resmungou – A capa Ron, era de dois jovens com trajes idênticos aos nossos com as mãos entrelaçadas.  
Ron captou a mensagem bem rápido e isso o fez dar um riso, um tanto histérico.

- Não pode ser isso.. digo, isso não acontece há..

- Há mais de cem anos... Mas é a única explicação, Ron. É por isso que esse romance é tão raro de se encontrar. E por isso é tão valioso, são raros os livros desse tipo que sobraram.

- Mas a velha da livraria nos deu, Hermione. Ele não pode ter tanto valor.

- A única lógica é que ela não percebeu que era ele. Ou então, ela sabia, mas porque nos daria ele? Poderia se ela uma comensal.. ou seja, Vold...

- Não diga o nome dele! Você anda pegando a mania de Harry?

- Aff.. – Hermione virou a cabeça – Como eu ia dizendo, pode ser uma armação de Você-sabe-quem sobre nós, para atingir Harry.

- Será mesmo? Mas se fosse.. nossas roupas não seriam mudadas para roupas da época e nosso dinheiro ao dessa época, e nem deixaria que estivéssemos com nossas sacolas de doces, o que nos permitirá sobreviver por uns dias.

- As roupas e as moedas é automático dos livros, e vai ver os doces foram um acaso.

- Sim, você está certa. Agora.. – Ron olhou para a parede sem saber o que falar ou pensar, passou a mão pelos cabelos e por algum acaso lembrou-se das varinhas, tirando a sua do bolso continuou – Será que nossas varinhas ainda funcionam?

- Não sei, deixe-me testar.

Hermione pegou a varinha e ordenando um Expelliarmus trouxe até si um livro que havia comprado.

- Estranho, porque funcionam? Se ele quer que nos ferremos, digamos assim, não teria nos deixado com varinha também – Hermione disse reflexiva.

- Isso está muito estranho e.. não sei se você reparou, mas você está com a voz estranha, fala estranho.

- Você também! – Hermione respondeu meio irritada. – mas realmente.. – ela pois a mão na boca – o que você está falando não é inglês, ainda assim eu entendo.. estranho.

- Estranho é isso tudo! – Ron revirou os olhos. – Não é pra chatear, mas estou com fome!

- Fome? FOME, RON? Não temos de nos preocupar com outras coisas? – Hermione pareceu meio chocada – E além disso, nós comemos no três vassouras, mas de qualquer jeito, pegue alguns doces nas sacolas.

- Não sei se você pensou nisso, Hermione. Mas nos não poderemos nos alimentar para sempre só de doces e só com essa quantidade. – Ron falou sem graça.

Hermione deu um suspiro raivoso o que fez Ron fazer uma careta de medo, e para aumentar seu medo ela mexeu no cabelo nervosamente deixando sua mão entrar dentro de seu cabelo e depois dela o soltar jogando-os para algum lado. Isso ela fazia quando estava impaciente, raivosa e preste a explodir.

Ron simplesmente odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Desculpe-me Ron, mas acho que você não entendeu. Eu estou nervosa, e já percebi isso. Não me lembre de que iremos morrer e... – Ela ia aumentando a voz conforme falava, o que fez Ron a cortar.

- Você está sendo dramática demais. – Ele disse um pouco receoso da reação da amiga, mas se tranqüilizou quando ela apenas olhou raivosa para ele depois revirou os olhos – Quem sabe, o livro não nos leve de volta logo.

Ron ainda indeciso olhou para ela, e a obrigando a ficar encarando-o a fez acalmar aos poucos.

- Nós deveríamos disfarçar, alguém pode entrar aqui. Vamos Hermione, confie em mim, eu acho que nós vamos sair dessa, se a coisa for séria.

- Eu sei Ron, me desculpe, você sabe se Harry estivesse aqui talvez eu me sentisse mais segura, ele sabe como escapar de cosias como essa.

Aquilo cortou o coração de Ron. Foi como se acabassem de lhe darem uma flechada. Ele tentou impedir a expressão derrotada e triste que estava tentando se fazer em seu rosto, mas não pode. Seus olhos rapidamente pareceram perder a vida. E seu cérebro logo começou os costumeiros xingamentos.

O que fazia ele ficar tão surpreso? Obvio que Hermione gostava de Harry ou de Krum. Eles eram verdadeiros heróis, apanhadores que faziam milagres, tinham uma enorme fama, e bem, de certo modo, todas as garotas pareciam achar eles lindos. Ron deu um chute numa pedra imaginária e tentou se acalmar, ele tinha de se convencer aos poucos que Hermione não deveria gostar dele.

- Hmm, bem temos de tentar sem ele. Venha, levante-se – Ron estendeu a mão para ela, como ajuda para essa se levantar – precisamos arriscar, afinal com todos esses anos de experiência com Harry, temos de ter um pouco de artimanha como ele e conseguir sobreviver pelo menos um dia num local desconhecido.

- Você está certo. – Hermione se levantou e bateu na túnica que vestia agora, tirando os sujos.

Ron pegou algumas sacolas, deixando apenas uma com os livros para Hermione. Não queria olhar para Hermione, pois não conseguia tirar seu sorriso triste e a expressão derrotada em sua face. Mas de certa forma, não conseguia se recuperar da infelicidade que o rondava.

A pequena felicidade que tivera ao acordar e se ver sozinho com Hermione, mesmo estando os dois perdidos, parecia não valer muito agora, que ela dissera claramente que preferira Harry.

- Ron, me espere. Você está indo rápido demais. – A voz de Hermione veio de trás dele.

- Parece que estamos num beco, mas me parece também, que ele é estupidamente longo. – Ron não parou de andar, nem sua velocidade, fazendo Hermione começar a se irritar.

- Obvio, é o clichê descarado das naturezas da vida, quando nós não queremos as ruas, caminhos, e agora o beco, são estupidamente longos. – Ron finalmente parou e a olhou com um olhar de censura. – Okay, Ron, eu vou me acalmar.

Ron voltou o olhar para frente, de certa forma ver Hermione se descabelando se mostrando mais estressada e pessimista do que ele era bom. Indiretamente querendo mostrar o que ela perdia desejando apenas Harry. Ron mais uma vez tentou conter seus pensamentos e sentimentos, mas era impossível.

Quando Hermione o alcançou eles voltaram a sua rota, mas Ron não achava algum assunto para conversarem.

- É estranho, não acha?

- Sim, termos aparecido aqui do nada é no mínimo estranho.

- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Huh?

- Nós dois. – Ela corou ao ver que ele podia entender errado – Nós invertemos de função, você está indo na frente, como se fosse o comandante e confiante. Isso geralmente cabia mais a mim e Harry do que você. Afinal, você costuma a ser pessimista e ficar parado praguejando, e é o que eu estou fazendo exatamente.

- Não tinha reparado nisso. – Ron disse indiferente, mas por dentro sentiu uma pontada de orgulho.

- As coisas mudam.. – Hermione baixou o olho.

Ron pensou em falar algo, mas não achou o que dizer, então se manteve calado. Talvez fosse melhor ficar calado mesmo. Por mais que quisesse impressionar Hermione. Ron achava que ele não era exatamente o que se chamava de galã ou herói, então era melhor nem insistir. Aquilo era coisa que Harry fazia e era. Querendo ou não.

- Olha, finalmente estamos chegando no fim. – Hermione pareceu ter recuperado esperanças e os olhos brilhavam. – Eu não acredito.

Ron fez uma expressão confusa, e seguiu com os olhos Hermione correr até o fim do beco e entrar numa ruazinha com pessoas não tão bem trajadas (não que ele pudesse falar algo, ele estava semelhante àquelas pessoas).

Ele levantou um pouco os olhos e viu um canal, com pontes atravessando e barcos estranhos. O local não era estranho, ele já vira em algum lugar antes. Fazendo uma força se lembrou do local, mas antes que pudesse sorrir por ter se lembrado se tocou da confusão.

Eles estavam em Veneza.

E a foto que ele vira, era de séculos anteriores, exatamente um retrato de Veneza na época do vampiro Alexandre, o sangrento. Hermione estava certa, estavam na época do renascimento. Engoliu em seco.

O que quer que fosse aquilo, não cheirava bem.

* * *

Hermione ainda estava maravilhada de estar em Veneza, ela viajaria no ano seguinte por promessas dos pais para lá. Mas parecia que não precisava mais esperar, já estava em Veneza. Por alguns instantes ignorou que estava longe de Hogwarts, de como fora estranho o transporte dos dois até ali e principalmente as denúncias de que aquela não era sua época.

Ouviu passos até ela, e então se virou vendo Ron, esse parecia apavorado, diferente dela. Hermione riu da expressão de Ron, se tinha uma coisa que ela amava eram as caras e bocas que Ron fazia, acidentalmente.

- Qual o problema Ron? Estamos em Veneza, não vê a magia da situação?

- Hermione – Ele engoliu em seco – Nós estamos em Veneza, sim, é mágico, mas... – Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Mas me parece, que estamos séculos antes do nosso. Que estamos em meados do Renascimento.

- Eu sei Ron, mas não custa nada aproveitar esse momento. Não são todos que tem o privilégio de ver a beleza de Veneza.

- Beleza? – Ron questionou olhando uma mulher despejar no rio um bacia cheio de dejetos. E ratos entrando em buracos entre as milhares de casas juntas e um tanto sujas. E para completar começou a sentir um cheiro ruim, e viu o lodo que o rio deixava. – Eu não chamaria isso de belo.

- Vocês homens não entendem, tem uma dificuldade imensa a dizer que tal coisa é bela, hunpft. Ridículo da parte de vocês.

- Ah, qual é a tua Hermione? – Ron revirou os olhos – Isso aqui fede, oras!

- Realmente Veneza fica com um odor um tanto desagradável certas épocas do ano. Mas não é bonito as gôndolas, as pontes e tudo mais? As casinhas juntas e...

- Eu não acho bonito, não.

- Esqueça, Ron. Vamos, temos de procurar um jeito de voltarmos a Hogwarts e ao nosso tempo.

- Sim, nós realmente vamos achar um jeito de voltarmos andando nessa cidade suja e fedorenta. Sim, claro que vamos. – Ron ironizou.

- Também não ajuda ficar parado discutindo. – Hermione emburrou a cara. – Vamos. – Ela puxou Ron.

Antes que Ron pudesse contestar se viu em meio a uma feira, com pessoas berrando e mostrando frutas, cestas, panos e outras coisas. Vestiam roupas mais sujas e rasgadas do que a deles.

Passaram pela feira depois de caminharem bastante e viram-se num local mais calmo, no entanto, deprimente. Havia uma família no chão semi-morta, certamente por culpa da peste.

- Ah, meu pai do céu! Vocês são loucos? Ou apenas me odeiam? Eu já estava morrendo procurando vocês dois! Jesus!

Ron se virou para a dona da voz que tinha as mãos no ar e as sacudia freneticamente. Olhou-a assustado. Mulher louca. Ora, ora. Aquele lugar fedia, era extremamente deprimente e ainda tinha loucos a solta. Kit completo.

- Ah, oi. – Ele respondeu sem graça. Dizem que não se devem ignorar loucos.

- Não venhas com palhaçadas, sr.Capitello! Não é porque ven do exterior que pode fazer pouco de mim! Srta. Marcone, como pode gostar desse grosso? É um infortúnio na minha vida! Vive a me atormentar, até mesmo quando estou aqui para ajuda-los.

- Ah.. – Ron começou incerto, a mulher o conhecia de onde?

- Não me chame de estressadiça! Já disse que meu nome é Maria!

- Acalme-se Maria. – Hermione disse receosa. Olhou Ron. – Nós estávamos apenas passeando.

- Passeado? PASSEANDO? Seu pai a mata se ver-te por aqui.

- Mas ele não irá ver, certo - Hermione mordeu os lábios.

- Não porque a ajudarei como sempre o fiz. E o senhor. Venhas atrás, mas de longe, para que não desconfiem nada.

Ron sentiu-se perdido quando a mulher estranha levou Hermione pela mão, pegando antes as sacolas dele e de Hermione e elas sumiram numa curva. Não queria se separar de Hermione, afinal, os dois estavam perdidos e duas cabeças funcionam melhor do que uma. Principalmente quando uma delas era como a de Hermione. Lembrando-se da recomendação da mulher, seguiu pelo caminho que vira as duas sumirem.

O coração batia forte e ele apertava os passos. Por mais que corresse, nunca chegava perto das duas. Mulheres conseguiam andar rápido demais quando queriam, mesmo com aquelas saias e saltos.

Desviara de pelo menos cinco vendedores ambulantes tentando vender sua mercadoria e então finalmente chegou a uma parte da cidade mais bonita e pode ver muitas casas bonitas, mansões ou não.

Hermione e a mulher pararam em um portão, em frente a uma das casas mais bonita. Ele suspirou aliviado e ia correr atrás das duas quando a mulher fez um aceno para que parasse com uma expressão assassina.

Assim que elas entraram, Ron seguiu em direção ao portão, tentando ser natural. Improvisou uma melodia, assoviando. Parou em frente ao portão e viu um senhor sorrir a ele:

- 'Dia, sr.Weasley. – O homem sorriu.

- 'Dia. – Ron disse sem graça. Não conhecia aquele homem, mas pelo que via o outro o conhecia.

- O senhor deveria estar avisado que o humor do Sr.Marcone não está muito bom. Mas tenho certeza que ao ver o senhor irá melhorar.

- Você acha mesmo? – Ron respondeu irônico. Era irritante ver as pessoas falarem e você não saber nada. Uma vontade de se revoltar subia por sua garganta.

- Claro que sim, você sabe disso. O patrão preza muito o senhor. Se a srta não estivesse comprometida, ele a casaria com ela.

- Ahn? – Ron deu um pulo, alguma coisa disse que a srta era Hermione. Afinal, o que Hermione tinha a ver com ele ou esse sujeito?

- Acho que é melhor o senhor ir. Servirão o almoço daqui há alguns minutos. – O senhor sugeriu.

Ron não respondeu, deu um sorriso e se dirigiu a porta onde outro homem aguardava e abriu a porta desejando-lhe um bom dia. Ao entrar na casa se espantou, era bonita de fato e talvez fizesse ele esquecer a cidade fedorenta em que estava. Entrou em uma sala ampla, com uma linda escada de mármore branco, no entanto, não pode apreciar mais a casa porque a moça que encontrara com ele e Hermione, que se dizia chamar Maria, apareceu o chamando.

- Sr? Que bom que chegou! Venha, o Sr.Marcone está na biblioteca.

- E Hermione? – Ron perguntou baixo, se questionando se fazia mal perguntar isso naquele local.

- Ela está ocupada. – Maria disse azeda.

- Hmm, quando ela ficar livre, peça-lhe que venha falar comigo. Por favor. – Ron arriscou um sorriso tentando ser gentil.

Sentia-se perdido, e agia estranhamente por recomendação de Hermione. Gostaria que ela estivesse ali para ajuda-lo. Querendo ou não, Hermione sempre acabava dando um jeito com sua inteligência.

- Ronald! Meu jovem. – Um homem de óculos com um sorriso gentil apareceu na frente de Ron. Esse fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome "Ronald". – Como vai a família? Ouvi dizer que os negócios de seu irmão na Índia vão bem.

- Ah, sim vão. – Ron sentiu um calafrio. – Vai bem, senhor?

- Não tanto, Hermione tem me dado trabalho, talvez eu tenha feito mal em deixa-la ler tanto. – Ron entendeu que esse deveria ser o "pai" de Hermione - Quem quer casar com mulher tão inteligente? Vai se sentir ameaçado. Só mesmo o Paolo.

- Tem uns que gostam, existe lou...

- Mas é tão raro. Quero dizer, Paolo foi um golpe de sorte! – O homem suspirou. – De qualquer modo, gostaria de ficar para o almoço? Será servido nesse instante.

- Claro. – Ron disse despreocupado – Quero dizer, adoraria.

O homem sorriu, e dando dois passos passou o braço pelo ombro de Ron o guiando pela casa. O homem falava e falava, mas Ron não ouvia nada. Estava ocupado com seus pensamentos e com a dor que sentia com aquelas roupas.

Sorria uma vez ou outra e lacônico respondia um sim ou não. Na verdade, tremia por dentro. Estava inseguro, porque por mais que aquele homem a sua frente realmente lhe lembrasse o sr.Granger e parecesse só querer o bem dele, Ron se sentia ameaçado. Se ao menos...

- Mandou me chamar, senhor? – Ron virou-se sem delicadeza alguma, já feliz por ouvir uma voz conhecida.

- Hermione, querida, chamei-lhe para que faça companhia a nós dois, não é mesmo Ronald?

Ron confirmou com a cabeça apreensivo.

- Bem, se me dão licença preciso checar seu o almoço está mesmo sendo feito. – Falando isso o Sr.Marcone saiu da sala.

Mal a porta bateu Ron correu até Hermione:

- Eu estou confuso. Não, melhor dizendo, eu estou louco, me dá um tapa igual aquele que você deu no Malfoy e me acorda?

- Não seja idiota, Ron.

- É sério Hermione, isso é muito estranho pode ser obra de você-sabe-quem!

- Acalme-se Ron! Temos de pensar e agir com cautela.

Ron fez uma careta, é tinham voltado ao normal, agora Hermione que se mantinha equilibrada e ele praguejando.

- Além do mais, se for obra de Você-Sabe-Quem, eu tenho uma arma contra esse plano. – Hermione disse orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Ah, é? E que arma seria essa.

- Não se meta ao engraçadinho Ron, é sério.

- Mas eu sei que é sério!

Hermione o ignorou.

- Eu consegui arrancar algumas coisas de Maria, e antes de tudo, você deve implicar com ela. Vocês dois se implicam. – Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ah, eu sou filha do sr.Marcone, que me parece ser idêntico a meu pai, e isso é algo que temos de pesquisar depois, o sr.Marcone é um homem de negócios famoso. Você é filho de Arthur Capitello, outra coincidência, e é o último filho. Mora numa casa um pouco perto, posso tentar discretamente mandar Maria o acompanhar até sua casa, para que não se perca. Você tem quatro irmãos e duas irmãs. Tem uma posição boa no ministério e... bem, você.. eu. Hmm, nossos, ahn, "personagens" vivem um romance proibido.

Ron engasgou.

- E é recomendável que finjamos continuar com isso, Maria é quem ajuda nos encontros e.. por último, somos membros, junto a Maria e mais algumas pessoas de uma ordem "bruxa".

- Ordem "Bruxa"? – Ron fez uma careta.

- Você é o chefe, Ron.

- Chefe, eu? Tem certeza que não é um sujeito como o Harry?

- Não você, e pelo que eu soube, você faz um ótimo trabalho.

- Eu não, o sujeito que teria de estar aqui, ao invés de mim.

Hermione fechou a cara. – Deixe de ser chato, Ron.

- Eu não...

- De qualquer modo, nossa arma, é que – Hermione sorriu marotamente – Eu já li sobre os bruxos e como eles viviam dessa época. Sendo assim, acho que podemos nos manter seguros. É a primeira coisa a fazer afinal, manter segurança.

- E o que eu sei é que você, digo a menina que você tomou...

- O almoço será servido! Venham. – O sr.Marcone abriu a porta animado.

Ron virou-se e já ia em direção do Sr.Marcone quando Hermione o parou, falando baixinho.

- Como um cavalheiro você tem de esperar as damas irem na frente.

Ron fechou a cara e deu um pequeno sorriso amarelo. Malditas etiquetas. Seguiu Hermione resmungando mentalmente, mas quaisquer resmungos foram esquecidos para o grande xingamento que passou-lhe pela cabeça quando entrou no salão e olhou a comida.

Isso se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de comida.

(continua...)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Vurria sape' 'na cosa da tè_

_Pecchè cuanno te guardo acussi_

_Si pure tu te siente morì_

_Nom me o dicee a nun me fai capì_

_Ma pecchè_  
(_Tu si' 'na cosa grande, R.Gigli_)

Capítulo V

Com uma de suas piores caretas Ron se sentou a mesa. Estava tão preocupado em vigiar aquela "coisa" que eles chamavam de comida que não se deu conta de que havia um alguém ao seu lado. Muito menos que todos o olhavam pela sua careta direcionada a comida:

- Está tudo bem, sr.Capitello?

- Ahn? – Ron virou-se para o sr.Marcone, surpreso. – Ah, está tudo bem, estava apenas pensando, senhor.

- Caso sinta-se mal, acho melhor tomar um ar fresco ao ar livre. – A pessoa a seu lado falou e virou-se para ele.

Ron quase deu um pulo na cadeira. O homem ao seu lado só não era mais parecido com Malfoy porque realmente não dava. Será que Malfoy também fora transportado para aquela loucura?

Suas dúvidas foram embora ao reparar o cabelo cacheado do homem e que ele era, realmente, mais velho do que ele ou Malfoy.

- Estou bem, obrigada. No entanto, obrigado pela dica.

- Não há de que, sr.Capitello.

Hermione evitava olhar qualquer um dos três homens presentes, não podia sequer sonhar em olhar. Só se algum deles lhe dirigisse a palavra e ainda teria de tomar cuidado com o que falava. Seu "pai" pareceu adivinhar o que desejava e dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

- Hermione, lembras do sr. Lavienter?

Hermione e Ron rapidamente decoraram o nome em sua cabeça. E Hermione corada disse-lhe que não:

- Infelizmente, não, papai.

- Realmente uma pena, minha filha, vocês eram grandes amigos.

- Não a culpe, mesmo que mentalmente, sr.Marcone. Eu mesmo tive de olhar um retrato pintado por minha mãe de nós para lembrar. Da mãe se lembra? Ela realmente gostava de ti.

Ron pode ver a aflição de Hermione, mas não achava nada que a pudesse ajudar. As perguntas continuaram e, parecendo de propósito, o loiro a cara de Malfoy citava a mãe milhares de vezes, talvez tivesse alguma intenção por detrás disso ou apenas fosse muito apegado a ela. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, Ron tocou-se de que podia ajudar a amiga:

- Sua mãe pinta, – Hesitou por um momento buscando o nome do sujeito. – Sr.Lavienter?

- Oh, sim! Pinta e maravilhosamente bem! – O homem respondeu orgulhoso daquela que o parira. – Ela sem dúvida é uma inspiração para mim.

- O sr.Lavienter tornou-se um conhecido poeta em Paris.

- Que interessante. – Ron disfarçou. – Sua mãe realmente deve ser uma pessoa artística, assim como ti. Creio que tenha uma família artística.

- Sim, de fato somos. – O homem sorriu pomposamente. Sem dúvida nenhuma estava gostando das perguntas de Ron que tentava manter a conversa sem se comprometer ou se fazer de ridículo, embora achasse que o ridículo da história, sem dúvida, fosse o tal do sr.Lavienter. O homem era, exageradamente, pomposo.

Hermione agradecia mentalmente a Ron e dedicava-se a tentar escolher a comida mais aceitável naquelas inúmeras travessas em cima da mesa. Vasculhou em sua mente qualquer coisa sobre a dieta daquela época e acabou optando pelo leitão e uma salada ao lado desse. Pode ver Ron desviar o olhar do sr.Lavienter e olhar para sua comida e fazer o mesmo que ela, se servindo desse.

Suspirou, as coisas até que estavam se saindo bem.

* * *

A refeição foi rápida para os padrões da época, mas para Ron e Hermione fora uma maratona. Hermione ao menos pode permanecer quieta a maior parte da conversa, já Ron tinha de se familiarizar com a conversa e soltar alguns comentários de quando em quando. Ron nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta da mesa de sua família.

Ao final da refeição, Hermione foi a primeira a sair, dirigindo-se a biblioteca, enquanto os cavaleiros se dirigiram a sala de visitas. Mas Ron não queria ficar junto a eles e resolveu arranjar um jeito de procurar Hermione.

Retirou-se e dirigiu-se a biblioteca onde a encontrou.

- Talvez não fosse bom que você desse motivos de suspeita para meu pai. – Hermione disse abaixando o livro que lia em uma poltrona em frente a lareira. - Meu pai não desconfia de nada, mas não é bom que comece agora. Estou noiva de um sujeito qualquer e você dá indícios de que não quer nada com ninguém. Prefere permanecer solteiro.

- Mesmo? – Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E eu trabalho no ministério?

- É. – Hermione sorriu. – Mas parece que não é nada difícil, não, e também, você anda de férias, então temos tempo para voltarmos antes de você ter que voltar a trabalhar.

- Isso me alivia, um pouco.

- Sem dúvida. – Balançou a cabeça. – Agora talvez fosse melhor você ir para sua casa, você consegue se virar sozinho, lá? Posso arranjar uma desculpa para ir com você.

- Não precisa, eu encaro. – Ron engoliu em seco. – Eu improviso. Mas, onde é minha casa?

- Pedirei para que Maria vá com você.

- Não será estranho?

- Não... ela levará algo para seus pais a meu mando que a mandou levar pois tinha medo que você, desajeitado, deixasse a coisa cair ou qualquer coisa assim.

- É uma boa idéia. – Ron concordou.

- Eu sei. – Hermione sorriu. – Despeça-se de meu pai e do tal do Lavienter. Hoje à noite pelo que eu entendi há uma festa aqui, e você virá. Então, poderemos falar mais à noite. Lembre-se, tente ser um pouco mais maduro, para não desconfiarem.

Ron não respondeu, pois entendeu aquele aviso como um alerta sobre sua "infantilidade" e ninguém gosta de ser chamado de infantil. Saiu da biblioteca e foi se despedir dos senhores.

* * *

- Hermione, pelo menos, continua a ter senso e não o deixa levar o bolo, pôs sabe que iria derruba-lo. Francamente, senhor, é muito desajeitado.

- Você parece uma velha chata falando. – Ron provocou lembrando que Hermione dissera que ele tinha de ser implicante.

- OH! Quem é você para falar? Nunca vi pessoa mais chata para comer! Não gosto disso, não gosto daquilo! Oh, onde estamos? Milhões passando fome e você sem querer comer.

- Você realmente parece uma velha, mas agora que reclama com os netos que não comem a comida que ela pôs na mesa.

- Oh! Oh! – Maria ia estufando o peito o que fez Ron lembrar de um pavão. Deu um passo para frente ameaçadora. – Quero ver se continuarás com essa brincadeira quando eu disser que posso abrir a boca e dizer que o senhor seduziu a srta.Marcone!

- Sabe que é ao contrário. – Ron disse, confiante. Ele só não sabia de onde ele tinha tirado esse argumento.

- Infelizmente é verdade, o que é uma pena, a srta.Marcone poderá ter um bom futuro com o sr.Paolo e sei muito bem que vocês se não conseguirem parar o casamento irão fugir, conheço-os com a palma da minha mão.

- Sabedoria de uma velha no corpo de uma jovem! – Ron brincou.

- Oh! Oh! – Maria novamente estufou o peito. – Não há quem te mereça, sr.Capitello. Agora suma da minha frente e esconda-se até que eu saia da casa.

Quando ela disse isso, ambos entraram num portão de uma bela casa. Ao entrar na casa Ron pode constatar que ela era bastante acolhedora, mas não era tão rica e fina como a do sr.Marcone.

- Ron!

Ron virou-se para a direção do som encontrando-se com uma bela moça de cabelos loiros arruivados com olhos azuis como o dele. Vestia uma saia que rodava enquanto ela corria até ele, sufocando-o num abraço.

- Meu irmãozinho cabeça dura! Eu e Catarina estamos a tua espera há algum tempo! A nossa partida de xadrez não terminou. Oh, Maria! Como vais?

- Bem, apesar da presença de teu irmão, srta.Lavinia. Trouxe-lhes um bolo por ordem da srta.Marcone, deixo na cozinha?

- Oh sim, agradeça à Hermione por favor. – Lavinia sorriu e voltou-se ao irmão quando viu Maria sumir de sua vista. – Saindo mais uma vez com ela, hein? A mim não engana, meu irmão!

- Pensei que gostaria de jogar xadrez. – Ron tentou mudar de assunto.

- Não se faça de sonso, meu irmão. – Riu. – Entendo-o pelo fato de que ela é comprometida, mas o velho prefere mais a ti do que o sr.Paolo, com certeza.

- Certo. – Deu um fraco sorriso. – Xadrez?

- Oh! Quando deixará de esconder suas coisas para mim, não vê que as sei mesmo que não as digas?

- Então porque perguntas?

- Oh! Meu irmão, só mesmo ti. – Pôs-se a rir. – Vamos, vamos, Catarina está tentando se salvar do bloqueio que você fez a ela e Mário está já impaciente a sua espera, pergunta a toda a hora pelo seu querido tio Ronald.

Ron estremeceu, crianças. Ele não costumava a se dar bem com crianças e nem elas com ele, porque agora, ele teria de agüentar um suposto sobrinho? Foi com uma terrível carranca que entrou em uma sala de jogos um tanto mais chique do que o hall.

- Tio!

Um raio veio em direção de Ron agarrando-se em sua perna, Ron olhou para baixo e viu um garotinho de uns cinco anos de cabelos tão ruivos quanto o seu, mas encaracolados, e olhos verdes sorrir animadamente para ele.

- Solte-o, Mario.

Ergueu a cabeça para uma bela mulher sentada em frente a um tabuleiro de xadrez, também tinha cabelos ruivos, longos e encaracolados e olhos azuis, como ele. O filho era parecido com ela, exceto pelo fato dela parecer ser um tanto severa e dura. Sua voz pareceu-lhe não ter emoção.

- Sente-se, meu irmão. – Por fim, ela sorriu, mas Ron não viu emoção alguma naquele sorriso morto em seus lábios. – Temos de terminar essa partida antes que Antoine chegue.

Ron sentou-se olhando o tabuleiro e logo fazendo uma nova jogada que encurralou mais ainda a irmã, que bufou com a jogada dele. Entrou na sala então, um homem loiro, esbelto, com olhos verdes e olhar esnobe. Viu que Mario baixou os olhos rapidamente e Catarina ficou rígida.

- Oh, Ronald, enfim chegou. – O homem dirigiu-se a Ron. – Lavinia disse-me que estava fora, mas isso é ótimo, fico feliz que tenha chegado. Estava com saudade de meu querido cunhado. – Riu. – Acho que deveríamos dar uma saída agora, não acha?

- Ron acaba de chegar, Antoine, não creio que queira sair novamente. – Lavinia respondeu seca ao cunhado.

- Lavinia, querida. – Ele se virou - Deixe com que seu próprio irmão responda.

- Prometi à Catarina que acabaríamos o jogo hoje. – Ron mentiu, incerto, pois não sabia se havia feito essa promessa ou não, mas queria escapar da presença desconfortável daquele homem. – Quem sabe mais tarde?

O homem fez uma cara azeda, pareceu não gostar daquilo. Virou-se em direção à porta e por ela saiu sem dizer qualquer coisa. A tensão que por alguns minutos emanara no ar do local sumiu.

- Mário, eu acho melhor você ir para seu quarto. – Catarina sugeriu ao filho quebrando o silêncio.

O garoto não contestou, embora preferisse ficar. Quando o som de seus passos sumiram, Lavinia voltou-se a sentar perto dos irmãos .

- Porque ele ao menos não tenta?

O silêncio voltou, Ron observou o rosto de Catarina se contrair um pouco. Ele não era um bom conhecedor da natureza humana, mas ele podia perceber que a irmã e o provável marido não se davam bem. Pode ver também que ele não era a pessoa mais confortável do mundo.

- Acho que o pior erro de papai foi obrigar-te a casar com esse francês enrustido. – Lavinia cuspiu as palavras desgostosa.

- Você não compreende, Lavi, querida. – Catarina abaixou os olhos. – Foi necessário, aceite como Ron aceitou. Precisávamos do apoio de sua família e de sua fama. E ele nem sempre é assim.

- Ele faz isso de propósito? Para te irritar? – Lavinia começava a exaltar-se. – Que terrível técnica de se fazer ciúmes! Dar em cima do cunhado e qualquer homem que apareça, onde já se viu.

Como num feixe de luz, Ron absorveu a idéia. Então era isso aqueles modos afetados do homem era sinal dele ser gay? Mas ele era casado com sua irmã, e tinham um filho.

- Ele realmente nos enganou. – Lavinia suspirou. – Eu realmente achava que ele era louco por ti, Catarina. Não sei o que houve.

Ron olhou para a irmã mais velha e por alguns minutos jurou que esta cairia em prantos. Olhando para Lavinia, arriscou um sorriso e decidiu terminar aquele assunto chato.

- Lavinia, acho que não é a hora de discutirmos isso. – Pegou hesitante a mão de Catarina. – Isso é só fase, ele melhorará. Enquanto isso, você tem a nós, não é mesmo? E aos outros.

Para a surpresa de Ron, a irmã mais velha que se mostrava tão segura de si e rígida abraçou-o e logo em seguida caiu em prantos. Sem ação, Ron decidiu retribuir o abraço e afagar os belos cabelos da irmã. Enquanto Lavinia observava triste.

* * *

Um tanto horrorizado, Ron andava pela casa a procura do sobrinho. Estava perdido, isso se via de longe, mas estava tão chocado com a cena que vivenciara há pouco tempo com as irmãs que não percebia onde andava.

- Tio? O que está fazendo? – Ron virou-se achando o sobrinho olhando para ele confuso. – Seu quarto é ali. – Apontou para duas portas antes da que Ron se dirigia.

- Ah.. – Ron procurou uma desculpa. – Na verdade, eu não estava indo para meu quarto, estava a sua procura, o que acha de sairmos um pouco?

Os olhos do garoto brilharam, e Ron suspirou aliviado.

- Posso levar Totó juntou? – Pediu Mário.

- Claro. – Ron disse sem pensar antes quem seria Totó.

A resposta veio quando eles foram ao jardim e um collie veio em direção a eles. Ron gostava de cachorros e afagou o pêlo do belo cachorro quando este parou em frente a ele. Mário a seu lado sorria e fazia o mesmo.

Começaram uma caminhada pelo enorme jardim guiados por Totó que ia na frente, ora correndo e sendo acompanhado por Mário que tentava alcança-lo e ora trotando tal como um cavalo provocando risos no garoto.

Por alguns minutos, Ron deixou-se levar pelo momento e deixou com que sua mente ficasse vazia, mas ao notar a presença do cunhado a seu lado teve de manter-se num estado de alerta.

No entanto, para sua surpresa o homem não tinha o ar esnobe e parecia um tanto abatido. Virando-se para Ron de uma maneira, mas natural e não tão afetada quanto fizera na sala pôs-se a falar:

- Peço perdão pela cena. Desde que eu e Cat brigamos eu tenho agido como um babaca para com ela, mas ela nunca pareceu entender quando eu reclamava sobre os rapazes a sua volta. Agora que eu estou fazendo esse teatro ela se sente ofendida e se faz de forte.

- Você sabe como ela é. – Ron arriscou. – Você também exagera fazendo parecer que prefere homens.

- Ah... – Antoine abaixou os olhos. – Não tem muito jeito, já dizem que sou afeminado mesmo, é a única forma. No entanto, eu realmente preferiria estar em paz com Cat, não faz bem essas nossas brigas, afeta o pequeno Mário, também.

Por alguns instantes ficaram quietos, Ron tentava achar algum assunto, alguma saída, mas parecia que a cada palavra dita pelo cunhado ficava mais confuso em relação ao relacionamento do cunhado e da irmã. Foi o cunhado quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Ele não gosta de mim.

- Quem?

- Mário. – Antoine murmurou. – Ele não gosta de mim, eu não sei o que fazer, é meio desesperador pensar que o seu próprio filho te odeia.

- Ele não te odeia!

- Mas sente medo de mim.

- Você é rígido. – Ron sugeriu as cegas.

- Bem, de fato. – Suspirou. – A educação francesa é diferente da italiana, acho que ele sente raiva pelo fato de eu prezar a francesa mesmo que nós estejamos na Itália, mas não há jeito. É assim que papai deseja e você sabe que devemos obedecer as vontades do velho.

- Papai... – Mário veio em direção a eles.

- Sim, querido?

- Posso faltar a aula de piano hoje para que possamos fazer algo junto?

O garoto tremia quando perguntou, e Antoine ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ron olhando a situação, observou que o garoto fizera um enorme esforço para pedir aquilo e sorrindo afirmou com a cabeça quando Antoine encorajando esse a ceder o pedido do filho.

- Antes veja se sua mãe permita, está bem, Mário?

Os olhos do garoto brilharam, não foi preciso dizer mais, junto ao collie disparou em direção da casa. Antoine sorria um pouco satisfeito, começava a bolar o que poderia fazer com o filho. Ainda pensando no seu filhote, voltou-se para Ron

- Bem, então, como vão você e Hermione?

- O que? – Ron engasgou.

- Ah, você não gosta de falar isso ao ar livre não é mesmo, desculpe-me. Eu acho que você deveria agir e rápido, o compromisso dela e do sr.Paolo seria adiado em menos de dois segundos caso você chegasse com um pedido ao sr.Marcone.

- Ah... – Ron procurou o que dizer.

- Sabe, seus pais também iriam gostar. Todos os seus irmãos estão casados, menos você e Lavinia, mas esta não casa mesmo. Faz o papel da cunhada chata que atrapalha tudo.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha, Lavinia e o cunhado não se davam bem. Precisava investigar sobre isso. Mudando de assunto, pois sentia-se envergonhado quando o falavam de Hermione atacou:

- Não fale nada porque ainda está brigado inutilmente com minha irmã, deixe de ser um tanto orgulhoso e faça as pazes com ela ainda hoje.

- Hoje à noite. – Anunciou, Antoine distanciando-se de Ron. Precisava saber se a esposa liberara a saída dele e do filho.

* * *

Depois de rodar a casa inteira até achar o quarto indicado por Mário, Ron achou-se em seu quarto. Um cômodo espaçoso com alguns livros, jornais e papéis espalhados numa bela escrivaninha em frente a uma das inúmeras enormes janelas. A cama era imponente com várias cortinas azuis e verdes. Havia tapetes para todos os lados e o canto com suas roupas.

Encontrava-se deitado em sua gigantesca cama de casal folheando um dos inúmeros livros que possuía. Havia diversos tipos de livros de economia a romances bobos. Havia achado, também, escondidos, livros sobre coisas bizarras, magias e vampiros.

- Meu querido filho!

Ron fechou o livro adulto que lia quando ouvi a voz fraca, mas ameaçadora romper na sala. Viu uma senhora magérrima com um robe vermelho berrante, os cabelos brancos presos num coque e os olhos azuis como os dele. Era sua mãe.

Levantou-se com um impulso e foi até ela aceitando os braços erguidos para um abraço, mas logo se arrependeu quando sentiu a força com que aquela mulher aparentemente fraca o abraçou.

- Então, meu filhinho querido e conquistador, estava por ai com Hermione. Oh, francamente, vocês dois! Deveriam assumir logo esse compromisso, o sr.Paolo não é um grande obstáculo!

Ron deu um risinho sem graça, que porcaria de amor proibido era aquele que todo mundo sabia e torcia por ele? Ou a sua família apenas era fofoqueira e alcoviteira?

- Sua irmã já está brigada com Anton! – A senhora agora o arrastava para sua cama onde o fez sentar assim como ela. – Lavinia também não ajuda. Ah, seus irmãos foram tão mais fáceis, casaram-se bem, estão ajeitados, Gabriel aventurou-se no Egito, Rafael na Espanha, Mauricio está nessas suas viagens malucas com a doce Luna, teve noticias deles ultimamente, querido? Oh, sim e Miguel na Inglaterra, mas ele voltará! Sofia insistiu que eles viessem ter o pequeno Jeremias aqui, achei uma ótima escolha, como sabes. Seu pai permaneceu calado, mas gostou, sabemos que sim.

- Mamãe, porque Lavinia implica tanto com Antoine, porque não casa? Assim pararia de por lenha nas brigas de Catarina e Antoine. – Ron arriscou o que ele achava que era a verdade.

- Sua irmã, Ron, como sabes, é complicada. É um pouco de inveja eu acho. Ela gostava de Antoine também, acho que não gosta mais hoje em dia, também com essa forma ridícula dele tentar fazer ciúmes em Catarina fingindo ser delicado demais. – a senhora suspirou. – Sabes, Ron, o que ocorre com Lavinia é que ela não deixa ninguém ama-la e nem seu coração amar, por orgulho, Ninguém é digno dela.

A senhora levantou-se dando alguns passos em direção à porta:

- Mas não devemos nos deixar levar por Lavinia ela terá de achar sua salvação por ela mesma, acho que o que importa agora é você meu filho. Eu sei que você e Hermione ainda continuam com aqueles cultos e rituais, eu sei que cada vez mais você se apaixonam, mas não acho seguro nada disto, se está apaixonado, case-se. O Sr.Marcone com certeza que o fará marido dela em questões de segundo, o que é o Sr.Paolo em comparação a você?

- Não acho que seja tão simples assim.

- Porque não quer que sejas, só vejo essa explicação. Ora, meu filho, aproveite, senão não tem volta. – parou em frente a porta. – Hoje, acho que hoje, é o melhor dia para você decidir por fim.

- Hoje não.. – Ron fechou a cara. – No próximo baile, mas hoje não.

- Você quem sabe meu filho. – E a senhora saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

* * *

O dia começava a ser pôr e Ron podia ouvir os barulho dos passos de correria das irmãs com as criadas pela casa para se arrumarem para a festa. Um sujeito já havia entrado no quarto e para a vergonha de Ron tinha ajudado-o a vestir aquelas roupas complicadas.

Achara melhor descer e ficar a espera dos outros, achou seu sobrinho, Mário brincando com alguns cavalinhos de madeira e ficou a vigia-lo. Antoine parecia levar tanto tempo quanto as mulheres para se arrumar, e se provocavam-lhe com isto, respondia-os "coisa de francês".

Viu então a sombra de um homem descendo as escadas e pensou ser Antoine, mas o homem pareceu-lhe por demais velho para ser o cunhado, associou-o então ao até então desconhecido pai.

- Oh, meus rapazes. – O senhor sentou-se ao lado de Ron. – Somos, como sempre, os primeiros a ficar prontos.

- Bem vovô, creio que papai venha a demorar mais que mamãe.

O senhor deu uma risada gostosa e fez com a mão um movimento que parecia dizer para o garotinho sentar ao seu colo, e foi isto mesmo que este fez.

- Seu pai é um caso complicado, querido. – Sorriu. – Mas e tu, Ronald? Está com uma cara meio abalada, o que tens? Comeu algo ruim?

- Eu? Não, senhor. Só estou pensando.

- Essa coisa de pensar só serve para fritar os miolos! Meu filho haja, faça, seja, mas sinceramente? Este treco de ficar pensando é mais para Mauricio e sua filosofia.

- Vovô, os outros vão demorar demais? – Mario interrompeu, ao ver que seu tio demoraria a responder.

- Oh, sinceramente não sei pequeno, mas que pressa é essa menino? Acalma-te!

Mário abaixou a cabeça corado, Ron riu.

- Algo o espera na festa.

- Oh, mesmo? – O senhor abriu um enorme sorriso. – O que será? Amigos ou... – Piscou para Ron. – Uma pequena dama?

- Na-nada disto! – Mário pulou do colo do avô voltando a brincar com os cavalinhos.

- Mas é um malandrinho de nascença! Puxastes o tio, é Mário? Sabias que teu tio arrancava os suspiros das menininhas desde pequeno, era sem dúvida, um conquistador barato, mas elas gostam não é? Aprenda com teu tio as artes da conquista, embora pelo que vejamos ele tenha se assentado, não é?

- Papai.. – Ron corou também, não entendia do que o homem falava, mas o que ele pensava que era o fazia ficar sem graça.

- Não negues o passado, meu filho. Mesmo que este o condene!

- Papai tem razão. – Lavinia apareceu acompanhada da mãe e de Catarina. – Assentastes de forma curiosa.

- Não temos tempo para isso, estamos quase atrasados, vamos, vamos! Vamos Arthur, vamos!

- Acalma-te, minha doce Aninfeta. Como faremos? Lavinia e Ron vem conosco e Catarina e Mário vão com Antoine?

- Acho que ficará bom deste modo. – Aninfeta sorriu. – Agora vamos que o tempo passa.

Ron via que Antoine descia das escadas apressado, ia falar com o cunhado tentar alguma reconciliação com a irmã, mas Lavinia pegou-lhe o braço e se dirigiram as carruagens.

A viagem foi rápida e animada com as brincadeiras e conversas de seu pai, Arthur. Quando finalmente chegaram Ron não pode conter a exclamação de surpresa, a casa de Hermione estava toda iluminada por velas e se via milhares de pessoas andarem pelos jardins e outras saindo das carruagens.

- Chegamos, vamos, meu irmão? – Lavinia tomou-lhe o braço quando desceram da carruagem.

- Olhe só, nossos anfitriões da noite! – Aninfeta sorriu apontando para um local.

Ron voltou-se ao local indicado e novamente uma exclamação de surpresa saiu de sua boca, ele podia ver Hermione, tão bela quanto estivera no Baile de Inverno no quarto ano deles.

(Continua...)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_A (h) dille'na vota sola_

_Che pure tu stai tremmanno _

_Dimme ca me vuò bene_

_Comm'io, comm'io, comm'io voglio bene a te_

(Tu si' 'na cosa grande, R.Gigli)

Capitulo VI

Ron piscou os olhos, maravilhado, balançou a cabeça então a fim de ficar normal e arrastando Lavinia foi em direção de Hermione e seu pai que sorriam e falavam com os convidados.

- Você apaixonado é algo tão não-usual. – Lavinia reclamou. – Na verdade, ficas muito chato quando apaixonado.

Ron não dava atenção às chateações da irmã, seguia na fila ansioso para falar com Hermione. Foi então que viu ao seu lado Lavienter que erguia a mão para ele cumprimentando-o.

- Como vais, sr.Capitello? – Perguntou afavelmente.

- Oh, bem. – Ron sorriu sem graça, então sentiu algo na costela e viu que Lavinia pedia que fosse apresentada. – Conheces minha irmã, sr.Lavienter? Está é Lavinia Capitello.

- Muito prazer bela senhorita.

Lavinia sorriu maravilhada com aquele rapaz aparentemente estrangeiro pelo sotaque, de cabelos loiros e tão educado.

- O sr.Lavienter está radicado em Paris, é um reconhecido poeta por lá, não é?

- De fato. – O homem sorriu.

Ron sorriu para a irmã, devia então, ser um fraco desta homens franceses, pelo que soubera a irmã tivera uma queda por Antoine ao conhece-lo e agora, pelo que ele via, tinha por Lavienter.

Subiu uma escada a mais deixando os dois outros atrás, conversando sobre poesia que parecia ser um ponto bastante comum entre os dois. Estava perto de poder falar com Hermione, tão bem arrumada, e seu pai.

- ... divirtam-se! O prazer é todo nosso, sr.Troplis. – O sr.Marcone cumprimentou um senhor com uma bengala de ouro.

Hermione apenas sorria, permanecia quieta. O pai cumprimentava a todos e ela apenas sorria e se reverenciava. Ron sentiu-se satisfeito ao poder enfim subir um degrau chegando ao lado de Hermione e seu pai e ver a surpresa desta e a sua expressão de alegria.

- Ron! – Hermione exclamou. – Que bom que veio.

- Eu não tinha outra alternativa, tinha? – Riu.

- Não brinques assim. – Hermione fechou a cara.

- Deixe-o, deixe-o, adoro seu espírito bem–aventuroso sr.Capitello.

- Obrigado. – Ron sorriu vitorioso para Hermione. – Lavinia?

Chamou a irmã para cumprimentar os anfitriões, mas a irmã conversava muito animada com o sr.Lavienter e não percebera que chegara a sua vez. Corada cumprimentara o sr.Marcone e Hermione.

Preferiu deixar a irmã sozinha com o sr.Lavienter, e desceu as escadas na esperança de que Hermione fosse o seguir depois de cumprimentar os convidados. Achou que o mais sensato a fazer era procurar os pais, mas freqüentemente era parado por conhecidos que ele não conhecia.

Não gostava desta situação, nem um pouco. De ter de falar com pessoas que vinham até ele animadas para cumprimenta-lo e ofendiam-se com o jeito sem graça a qual ele os cumprimentava com risinho e sorrisos amarelos de quem não entende ou reconhece a pessoa. Sentia-se mal por isso, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer?

Não sabia ser simpático, e muito menos imitar um sujeito que ele "fora", mas que nunca vira ou conhecera. Na verdade, estava dando o máximo de si para não ser ele mesmo, mas parecia por demais difícil.

Nessas horas ele gostaria de ser como Harry, que mesmo com seus ataques sabia muito bem lidar com as pessoas e ser simpático.

Harry.

Ron sentiu um calafrio, como estavam Harry, Ginny, seus pais, seus irmãos e até mesmo Luna? Será que eles estavam tentando tomar providências para tirar Hermione Ron dali ou eles estavam parados em relação ao tempo real em Hogwarts?

Desde o inicio daquela viagem fora a primeira vez que Ron praguejara pelo fato do amigo não estar ali. Ron gostava da idéia de estar como "protetor" de Hermione naquela aventura, e em uma vez pode fazer o que Harry sempre fazia enquanto ele ficava de platéia. Ron tinha inveja de Harry certas horas, ele sabia disso, e admitia. Sabia que a inveja era o pior sentimento possível, mas sabia também que só quando não admitido pelo fato da pessoa procurar defeitos na pessoa a fim de não demonstrar sua inveja e tentar combate-la.

Isso não interferia no carinho que ele sentia pelo amigo, acreditava. Ele nunca iria desejar mal à Harry, de modo algum. Admirava assim como invejava as virtudes dele. Acreditava que Harry tinha plena consciência de seus sentimentos invejosos para com ele. Não era preciso explicar, era?

O que era engraçado, era o simples fato de Ron ter tudo o que Harry desejava e Harry tudo que Ron desejava.

- Tio. – Ron sentiu sua calça ser puxada e virou-se encontrando Mário ao seu lado. – Onde estão papai e mamãe? Fomos ver os Marcones e não os encontro mais.

Na certa sua irmã e o cunhado estariam fazendo as pazes e deram um jeito de despistar o menino. Ron abriu a boca pensando no que falar, virando-se de um lado para o outro a procura de alguma criança para brincar com Mário.

- Bem.. – Parou, ao não ver nenhuma criança. – Fiques comigo. Eles devem estar no meio da multidão. Não achou nenhum amiguinho ainda para brincar?

- Não. Todos devem estar aí dentro. – Mário apontou para o aglomerado de pessoas nos jardins sentados em bancos e cadeiras em volta de uma enorme roda de dança. – Você vem comigo?

- Claro.

Mário o puxava para dentro da aglomeração. Seus olhos não paravam quietos observando as pessoas mais estranhas possíveis sentadas. Estava quente e as pessoas berravam ao invés de apenas dialogarem.

Ron agradeceu quando o sobrinho parou em uma área mais aberta e espaçosa, com poucas pessoas, onde se encontravam seus pais.

- Vovô, você viu meus pais? – Mário se adiantou.

- Não os vi, Mário. – O sr.Capitello ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vocês os viu, querida? – Perguntou a sra.Capitello.

- Receio que não. – Sorriu para o neto. – Olhes, seus amigos estão ali mais adiante, porque não vais brincar com eles?

Mário deu um muxoxo, decepcionado por não conseguir descobrir onde os pais estavam e correu até algumas crianças brincando no gramado. Ron seguiu-o com o olho e depois sentou-se em uma cadeira na mesa.

- Ainda bem que ele não está mais atrás dos pais. Eles precisam de privacidade agora. – Comentou.

- Vão fazer as pazes? Oh, até que enfim. – A sra. Capitello sorriu.

- Já era a hora. – O sr.Capitello abaixou a cabeça e levou a boca um pedaço de carne.

Ron riu. Os pais eram, de fato, sogros diferentes. Imaginou então, o que eles achariam do sr.Lavienter. Achava que ficariam felizes só pelo fato de Lavinia ter arranjado alguém, mas se perguntava se eles gostariam dele como gostavam de Antoine.

- Não ficarás com seus amigos, Ron? – A sra. Capitello perguntou, afável.

- Não, mamãe, não agora. Esperarei Hermione.

- Oh, compreendo. – Deu um risinho. – O sr.Paolo ainda não chegou então você está em campo seguro, não é?

- Mamãe! – Ron a censurou.

- Oras, Ron, não finjas, sabemos de tudo. – O sr.Capitello se pronunciou. – Vás logo, fiques com seus amigos e Hermione e nós ficaremos com os nossos, não és mais uma criança.

- Está bem, papai. Desculpe-me. – Ron disse confuso, não sabia que o pai era, por vezes, rígido.

Levantou-se e meteu-se no meio da multidão rezando para que algum amigo o achasse o levasse para algum lugar. Ou que achasse logo Hermione. Longe dele estavam seus pais sentados, a sra.Capitello olhou com censura para o marido.

- Não precisava ser tão duro, querido.

* * *

Hermione pôde, por fim, parar de cumprimentar os convidados e procurar por Ron. Estava preocupada e nervosa, não gostara do modo despreocupado que ele parecia estar e muito menos do modo como ele entrara no meio da multidão com o garotinho, como ela iria encontra-lo, agora?

Tinha suas dúvidas se Ron conseguira ajeitar-se em sua família, se comportara-se o melhor que pudera para que a família não o estranhasse. Não que ele não fosse capaz, não que ele fosse burro, mas ele não tinha a facilidade de disfarçar seu jeito e sentimentos. Nunca conhecera alguém mais impulsivo do que Ron.

Foi com raiva, e um tanto de ciúmes, que ela o avistou conversando despreocupado com uma moça. Mesmo após chegar perto dos dois e saber que falavam da comida, que estava saborosa, Hermione continuou a olhar torto a moça, que reconheceu como a jovem condessa de Archifiton, um sujeito que segundo ouvira o pai falar tinha seus antecedentes curiosos, tal como a esposa.

- Condessa.. – Hermione fez uma reverência assim como a outra. – sr.Capitello – Repetiu a reverência à Ron.

A condessa, mais que depressa, foi saindo de fininho. Tinha medo de Hermione, assim como boa parte das jovens da realeza que chamavam Hermione de bruxa. Hermione teria se metido em maus lençóis com a Igreja e a Inquisição se não fosse seu pai que obtinha um cargo de respeito.

O sr.Marcone já desistira de alertar sua filha sobre o perigo que corria, contentava-se em saber que, ao menos, ele poderia manter-la a salvo com a palavra de seus amigos influentes.

A filha era rebelde tal como a mãe fora. E ele se via vulnerável a isso, já que a personalidade da falecida esposa era o que mais o atraia. Como poderia repreender a filha por sua personalidade se tanto a adorava?

Restava apenas zelar pela segurança dela e procura por um bom partido que continuasse a fazer o mesmo que ele.

- Não me olhe assim, se está zangada, pois fale logo. – Ron fez uma cara azeda. Levando o copo de água à boca.

- Estou apenas preocupada. – Hermione aliviou a expressão no rosto. – Não aja impulsivamente.

- Se fosse assim não deveríamos ser visto juntos, afinal, dizem que temos um romance, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Aquilo pareceu atingir Hermione. Ron se arrependeu por alguns minutos, não era realmente aquilo que ele queria dizer. Na verdade, a idéia dele e Hermione terem algo o agradava até.

- Por instinto desejo ficar perto de ti, é claro. Estou no meio de estranhos, obviamente desejo ficar perto de quem me é conhecido.

Ron ficou um tanto decepcionado com a resposta, mas achou-a bastante lógica e resolveu se aproveitar dela também.

- Sim, eu sinto o mesmo, mas devemos tentar.

- Oh, não! – Hermione pareceu se revoltar, assustando Ron – Precisamos nos arranjar, isso sim. Consegui milhares de informações sobre nossa tal ordem e ainda temos de procurar um meio de sair daqui.

Aquilo assustou Ron não só pela ação da amiga, mas pela razão que ela tinha em dizer isto. Realmente, ele não havia pensado até agora em uma forma de sair dali. Sentiu seu estômago revirar, só não sabia se era de nervoso ou da comida suspeita que ele comia.

Hermione estava certíssima, o que ele faria se ficasse ali para sempre? Ele gostava daquela sua "nova" família ao ponto de esquecer sua "antiga"? Sabia que reclamava demais de sua família, mas agora, de alguma forma, começava a sentir tanta saudade.

- Parece que você está se adaptando a este ambiente, mais do que eu. – Hermione disse, um tanto triste.

- O que? Oh, não! Eu.. é claro que estou com saudades, mas esse lugar também é um pouco agradável. – Ron não pode acreditar em suas palavras.

Hermione sorriu: - Acho que errei, afinal, você se adaptou melhor que eu, disfarça-se melhor do que eu.

- Hermione, eu... – Ron balbuciou, procurando palavras.

- Não, fico feliz com isso, sinceramente. Acontece que nós temos de voltar. Eu quero voltar, odeio esse lugar, odeio.

- Tão estranho. – Ron suspirou. – Está tudo invertido por aqui. Quando chegamos, eu odiei, você amou. Nossas ações? Bem, são estranhas. Mas.. está certo, procuraremos o quanto antes um meio de sair daqui está certa, pode ser perigoso.

- Agradeço, enfim, por sua atitude sensata. – Hermione respirou fundo. – Acho que no nosso "grupo" de magia que Maria falou, podemos achar alguma resposta.

- Sim, mas como chegaremos ao local, é arriscado, perigoso.

- Não se preocupe quanto à isto, ao que me parece, os encontros são aqui, no jardim de minha casa.

- Bem, isso nos reduz qualquer...

- Boa noite, senhorita e senhor – Uma voz profunda e gélida os saudou. – Pietro Afanasieff, uma bela festa senhorita. – Ron e Hermione o cumprimentaram um tanto receosos - Aposto como teve um grande trabalho a arruma-la.

- Bem, um pouco, de fato. – Hermione disse, indecisa.

O homem sorriu para ela, tinha uma tez pálida, olhos azuis safiras e cabelos tão loiros que pareciam ser brancos. Era alto, maior que Ron, e tinha gestos afetados. Sorriu para Ron e interrogou-o:

- Como vão as coisas na Ordem, caro sr. Capitello?

Hermione engasgou, mas que homem sem restrições! Como falava de modo tão despreocupado, com um tom alto para a informação que dizia e comportava-se como se aquilo fosse normal? Censurou-o com o olhar, mas isso não pareceu abala-lo, pois continuou:

- Quando poderei visitá-los, meus amigos?

- Bem.. – Ron procurou alguma coisa a dizer.

- Está bem, não precisam fingir, eu sei da verdade, não são os reais sr. Capitello e a srta.Marcone. Infelizmente, não consigo adivinhar quem são, realmente. Que tipo de ser parasita são?

- Ora, veja como fala! Não sou nenhuma parasita e não tenho prazer algum em estar neste corpo! – Hermione bufou.

- Até parece que gosto de estar em uma época e local diferente do qual pertenço. – Ron concordou com Hermione. - E você, o que é, afinal?

- Peço desculpas por ter sido indelicado. Vejo que foram vítimas de algum encantamento. – Sorriu. – Quanto a mim, não reconhecem o que sou?

- Não. – Ron foi franco. – Deveria reconhecer a primeira vista?

- Pode apostar que sim! Bem-aventurados aqueles que diferenciam minha raça da de vocês, isso os evita conseqüências penosas. Sou um vampiro, e não um vampiro qualquer, sou o sub-chefe da Ordem de Vampiros de Veneza, logo, é bom que sejam meus amigos caso não queiram morrer.

- Mesmo? - Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não teria certeza disto. – Encostou a varinha nas costelas dele. – Na verdade, nós também temos nossas armas.

- Bruxos! – Pietro murmurou. – Ora, ora... então não são charlatões como eram os verdadeiros sr.Capitello e a srta.Marcone. Gostei de vocês, parecem-me formidáveis pessoas que se vale a pena ter contato.

- Não temos interesse de permanecer por aqui muito tempo. – Ron endureceu.

- Oh, claro, eu compreendo. Não que isso faça muita diferença à um vampiro que pode viver diferentes épocas em diferentes locais. Esse tipo de coisas não nos interessam. – Pegou um cálice com uma bebida. – Mas, creio, que vocês bruxos, assim como os meros humanos, dêem muito valor à coisas como estas por estarem ligadas á vida. É natural, instinto natural.

- Bem diz o livro quando fala que vocês vampiros são por demais filosóficos. – Hermione disse enojada.

- Ora, discordo de ti. Mas se concordasse, nada mais normal, criaturas que vivem para sempre, o que mais tem a fazer a não ser filosofar?

- Filosofar porque não podem morrer e finalmente ter paz, não é?

- Porque está tão ofensiva, senhorita? Fiz-lhe algum mal. Talvez esteja certa quanto a alguns, mas quanto a mim, está errada. Gosto de ser o que sou, escolhi a ser assim. Não tem idéia de como gosto de ser o que sou. – Sorriu. – Temos tantas vantagens e eu sei fui um revoltado quando mortal.

- Parece-me que é bastante excêntrico. – Ron frisou a testa.

- Toda criatura que não é como ti será excêntrica a seus olhos. – Pietro sorriu. – Mas, meus amigos dizem que sou animado demais, uma criança insolente, às vezes.

- Conta vantagem quanto a isto? – Hermione perguntou.

- Oh, não, moça, não entendeu-me. Chega uma hora que necessita-se de uma brincadeira, se não a pessoa fica estressada. Não sou diferente, também preciso de uma distração. Para além de que, uma criança ainda jaz dentro de mim. Não hesita em querer se demonstrar ao ar livre.

- Bem, você continua a ser estranho. – Ron deu de ombros.

- Criaturas realmente adoráveis. Realmente questionáveis e curiosas. Que belo estudo faria sobre seus atos e modos, então é isto que o futuro nos aguarda? Uma juventude com a língua nos dentes e independência quando nem saiu das fraldas.

- Ora, mas que.. – Hermione exclamou irritada com a insolência daquele ser.

No entanto, ele sumira da frente dos dois jovens como um raio. Grande habilidade esta dos vampiros de se locomover tão rapidamente. Ron virou-se para a amiga ainda sem saber o que dizer quanto aquele achado.

- Realmente, há uma criança dentro dele. – Foi tudo que Ron conseguiu dizer, para tentar fazer Hermione voltar a uma expressão normal.

- Seria um amigo ou inimigo?

- Não faço idéia, seja como for, me simpatizei. – Ron foi sincero.

Achara aquele ser excêntrico e extrovertido bastante formidável e até gostara de seu ser. Esperava sinceramente que fosse um amigo porque a simpatia já lhe, por dentro, dizia que sim.

- Eu prefiro manter a guarda.- Hermione disse, desgostosa. – Agora, precisamos encontrar participantes da Ordem, precisamos encontrar esta Ordem o quanto antes para vermos se acharemos algo de importância que poderia nos ajudar a voltar para nosso lugar.

Ron não respondeu, assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

* * *

Maria que trabalhava como louca na cozinha ajudando a cozinheira na comida, levando travessas de comida à mesa e servindo a todos que lhe pediam uma ajuda, finalmente teve um tempo de descanso que resolveu gastar sentada embaixo de uma árvore ao lado da cozinha, longe dos convidados.

Para seu infortúnio Ron se aproximava até ela, a mando de Hermione, para privar-la de seu tempo de descanso. Não esperou que ele chegasse, já foi logo levantando esperando as ordens.

- Nenhum descanso, nenhum descanso! – Praguejou. – O que deseja?

- Na verdade, não sou eu, mas Hermione. Deseja que comunique os participantes da Ordem, reunião, amanhã no bosque ao leste. Seja rápida.

Esta foi uma noticia que pareceu agradar e muito a criada que deu ao rapaz um enorme sorriso e sem mais demora pôs em direção aos convidados.

De todos os participantes era a que mais acreditava na magia e que mais se empenhava, Ron pensou porque então ela não comandava a Ordem se era a mais interessada no negócio. Lembrou-se, porém, de que Hermione havia o alertado da tolice que Maria carregava em suas costas.

Talvez se não fosse assim tão tola tivesse mais sucesso, poderia ter um futuro, agarrar um marido e deixar de ser uma simples criada. Infelizmente, a natureza lhe privara um bom cérebro e senso natural.

- Irmão! – Ron virou-se encontrando Lavinia. – Onde estava? Estive a tua procura. – Sorriu-lhe –O que acha de convidarmos o sr.Lavienter a uma visita à nossa casa?

- Se for de seu desejo, será perfeito. – Ron sorriu, irônico. Podia ter falado em boa maneira, mas aquilo era apenas ironia. Então a rebelde e orgulhosa Lavinia preferia rapazes de modos estranhos. – Vejo que gostou do sr. Lavientier

- Oh, ele é formidável, simplesmente formidável. Prometeu-me que mostrará suas obras logo que puder. Fico feliz de ter contato com pessoas como ele, são bons tipos de amizades.

- E maridos, para mulheres como você – Resmungou baixinho.

- Disse alguma coisa, Ron? – Lavinia perguntou aérea.

- Oh, não. E Antoine e Catarina?

- Estão de bem agora. – Lavinia nem pareceu se importar quanto a isto. – Estavam com Mário da última vez que os vi. Mamãe e papai já foram, alegaram que sua idade já não os permite ficarem acordados pela madrugada.

- Madrugada? Ora, meus olhos não dão sinais de terem qualquer cansaço. – Uma voz disse-lhes.

Era o sr.Lavienter que parou ao lado de Lavinia. A Ron parecia que a irmã não havia sido a única vitima, parecia que o rapaz bizarro tinha qualquer tipo de atração pela moça rebelde de feições duras.

- Sempre de bom humor. – Ron foi rude, mas os dois outros presentes pareceram não dar conta disto, estavam ocupados em admirar um ao outro.

- Acho que me deve uma dança, senhorita. – O sr.Lavienter disse, por fim.

- Oh, sim, realmente.

- Podemos, então, agora?

O sr.Lavienter não precisou de mais palavras, Lavinia deu-lhe os braços e os dois seguiram para a pista de dança. Ron com cara de nojo seguiu seu caminho, a procura de Hermione a fim de avisar-lhe que dera a ordem à Maria.

- Ora, que coisa mais desgostosa! – Comentou, ainda, virando-se de costa e vendo a irmã e o pretendente seguiram na direção oposta.

* * *

Hermione bebeu mais um gole daquela bebida pesada de gosto estranho que parecia ser chamada de água. Nem podia imaginar, bebia uma água direto do fosso, nem mesmo deveria ser bem filtrada.

Sentiu um calafrio em pensar nisto, aquela higiene, oh! Que horror, nem sabia como já não adoecera. Seu estômago roncou, pedindo comida. Hermione olhou para a mesa a procura da coisa que parecesse menos gordurosa, por fim pegou um pão que acabou se revelando bastante gorduroso ao desmanchar em sua boca.

- Isso é simplesmente deplorável. – Rugiu, impaciente.

- Hermione? – Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando. – Está tudo bem?

- Tudo! Exceto o fato de não ter comida decente por aqui.

- Tente estes aqui. – Ron apontou para alguns pratos. – Pareceram os mais leves, e há sempre as frutas.

- Oh, obrigado, Ron, realmente. – Hermione suspirou, deliciada ao pegar um petisco. – Está se virando melhor do que eu. É impressionante.

- Hmm, hmm.. – Ron resmungou sem saber o que dizer. – Bem, Maria já foi avisada e já deve estar convocando os participantes.

- Oh, mesmo? Isso é bom. Realmente bom. Finalmente, começo a sentir que estamos dando paços para sairmos daqui.

- Você fala como se fosse uma eternidade, não faz nem um dia que estamos aqui.

- Não vou discutir isto com você, Ron. – Hermione disse sabiamente. – Agora necessito de um longo descanso, papai mesmo já mandou-me ir dormir. Boa noite, Ron, nos vemos amanhã.

Hermione retirou-se bocejando, arrastando a cauda do vestido enquanto se dirigia à casa. Ron a observou até ela sumir de vista entrando na casa. Virou-se vendo que o jardim tinha agora poucos convidados, procurou por Lavinia para que pudessem ir embora e ao encontra-la, sem dó, nem perdão tirou-a dos braços do Sr.Lavienter, infelizmente, não pode impedi-la de convida-lo a almoçar na casa deles no dia seguinte.

(Continua...)

N/A: A parte do Pietro foi a mais divertida a se escrever, quanto ao resto, foi um parto.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Tu si''na cosa grande pe' me_

'_na cosa ca tu stessa non saie_

'_na cosa ca nun aggio avuto maie_

'_nu bene accussi, accussi grande_

(Tu si' 'na cosa grande, R.Gigli)

_Capitulo VII_

Hermione não acordou bem disposta naquele dia. O estômago lhe pesava, graças às comidas gordurosas que havia comido na festa antes de Ron a recomenda-la algumas mais leves.

Precisava de chá, como uma boa e natural inglesa necessitava de chá. Esperava, no entanto, que naquele inferno tivesse chá. Bolachas também seriam bem vindas, nada daquele mingau ruim, que parecia mais um tijolo, que lhe davam.

Bolo! Um bolo decente e não tão pesado e estranho. Oras, o que vinham-lhe apresentando até então não era o que ela chamaria de bolo. E os biscoitos? Ela preferia nem comentar.

Suspirou, enquanto sentava-se na cama, estava maluca, simplesmente maluca, para se ver fora dali. Esquecia-se até de que se tivesse, ao entrar neste mundo, ido para uma família pobre, ela certamente não sobreviveria.

Até então não havia se preocupado em quão ridícula ela poderia estar sendo com toda aquela frescura, sua cabeça ocupava-se por inteiro em tentar achar uma forma de sair dali. Só havia se tocado disto, no dia anterior, com Ron, sem reclamar da comida, pois já se "adaptara".

"Oh, que posso fazer se o estômago dele aceita qualquer coisa?" Pensou, rabugenta. Nunca havia demonstrado muito isto aos meninos, mas era totalmente enjoada quando o assunto se tratava de comida.

- Hermi, já acordada? – Maria entrou no quarto radiante, de muito bom humor, e Hermione acreditou que deveria aproveitar isto ao máximo. – Pensei que não conseguiria acordar cedo depois da festa de ontem!

- Não terminou tão tarde quanto parecia que iria, ao menos.

- Mas deve ter sido cansativa para ti, certamente seus pés ainda doem, aqueles sapatos... Como os agüenta?

- Tenho de agüentar, não tem jeito, mas meu pé não dói tanto.- Levantou o pé, o mexendo. – E você, Maria? Depois de ter de correr para entregar o aviso aos participantes da ordem, também deveria estar com o pé doendo.

- Não, estou acostumada a este sapato, estou acostumada a correr... – Maria parecia estar longe.- estou ansiosa para hoje à noite, há quanto tempo não temos uma reunião? Isto será como lavar a alma.

- Oh sim, claro. Com certeza. – Hermione sorriu, sem graça, para a moça a sua frente que a olhava com admiração.

Pobre tola, Hermion pensou. Tinha uma enorme força de vantagem, para não dizer força física, boas faculdades. Uma pena que as desgastavam sendo uma simples criada e dedicando-se tanto a uma ordem estúpida.

Deste tipo de mulher é que saiam mães esforçadas que criavam um bando de filho mesmo que o marido fosse ausente, podiam ser tolas, mas guiavam-se pela dedicação que davam à seus filhos. Ou então mulheres revolucionarias, brigonas, que procuravam espaço na sociedade, em especial, aquelas feministas que Hermione tanto apreciava.

Era realmente uma pena que Maria desgastasse sua dedicação e lealdade à algo tão furado quanto aquela "ordem mágica". Cuidava daquilo como se fosse sua vida, como se fosse um filho, um projeto inteiramente seu.

Se ao menos ela encontrasse um sujeito com quem se casar, quem sabe tiraria aquelas tolices da cabeça e dedicava suas faculdades em algo mais nobre e útil: a criação de suas futuras crianças.

- Maria. – Hermione a chamou, enquanto esta arrumava seu quarto. – Arranja-me um chá com um ovo frito?

- Chá com ovo, senhorita? Mas que mistura inusitada! – Viu a feição impaciente no rosto de Hermione. – Sempre inventando. – Resmungou. – Já volto.

Saiu do quarto resmungando em como sua patroa era maluca, excêntrica e coisas do tipo, que Hermione estava acostumada a ouvir desde que chegara. "Idêntica à mãe" conseguiu ouvir ao longe, Maria resmungar.

Riu-se, Maria era até divertida. Hermione esperava achar um pretendente para a moça na reunião, quem sabe desta forma ela não parasse de resmungar. Como dizia sua tia-avó:

"Está vendo aquela senhora ali, querida Hermione? Ranzinza, e sabe porque? _Falta de homem!"._

* * *

- Minha querida! – O sr.Marcone exclamou, dando um beijo na testa da filha. – Dormiu bem? Maria disse que algo a molestava, seu estômago creio. Herdaste um complicado tal como o de sua mãe.

- Não te preocupas quanto a isto, papai. – Sorriu-lhe. – Nada que um chá não resolva.

- Hmm, curioso remédio. – O homem disse pensativo. – Bem, irei visitar algumas pessoas, deseja vir comigo?

- Oh, não, obrigada. Apresente minhas desculpas aos vossos amigos, mas não os diga o porque de minha ausência.

- E qual seria este porque?

- Um livro. Um livro magnífico que me prende atenção!

- Oras, esta é minha filha! – o sr.Marcone deu uma gargalhada. – Certo, desta vez passa!

- Como é bom comigo, papai.- Hermione sorriu-lhe.

- Não é mais que minha obrigação.

Parou em frente a porta, pegou sua bengala e virou-se para a filha:

- Ora, ora, já ia me esquecendo. Esta memória... já não é a mesma! Teremos uma visita hoje, acho que irá adorar isto.

- Mesmo? – Hermione disse, com os olhos brilhando, ao pensar que era Ron. – Quem vem?

- Sim. Quem mais? Paolo, querida, Paolo!

Hermione fechou a cara, não desejava ver este homem tão cedo, ou melhor, não desejava o ver. Um noivo, que ela nem conhecia! Lembrou-se do que Maria havia lhe contado sobre ele e tremeu. Se ele fosse tudo que Maria tinha dito...

Não acreditava, que se ficasse por ali até o tempo do casamento, que casar-se-ia com ele. Daria um jeito de ficar solteira, e se não, casar-se com outra homem, de preferência, com Ron.

Arregalou os olhos ao pensar nisto. Envergonhou-se, mas, pensando bem, se como pensava, estava dentro de um livro, deveria tentar dar uma história a esse. E se era um livro de romance, parecia-lhe sensato que a mocinha ficasse com o mocinho. Mas, Ron não era exatamente um mocinho, sendo assim, não poderia ser o personagem, sr.Capitello, o par da srta.Marcone! Poderia?

Ora, está bem, a quem ela queria enganar. E desde quando ela gostava de casais certinhos? E desde quando _ela _era uma mocinha, como as dos romances caretas?

* * *

Ron observava Mário brincar com Totó. Estava cuidando do afilhado, ou melhor, apenas o assistindo, enquanto sua mente vagueava longe.

Hermione dera-lhe uma porção de coisas a qual pensar. Dormira mal por passar um bom tempo em sua cama pensando até adormecer. Estava tão perturbado, que a agitação privou-lhe um bom descanso e foi um dos primeiros a acordar.

Por isso, resolveu ir ao jardim cuidar de Mario. Poderia pensar em paz enquanto isto. E num lugar como o jardim, não poderia se sentir sufocado pelas preocupações. Sentia-se, de alguma maneira, responsável.

Se amava Hermione como acreditava que amar, deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso em deixa-la aceitar o presente da maldita velha. Sim, era culpa do livro, não restava mais dúvidas para ele, após refletir durante a madrugada.

Deveria protege-la e achava que estava falhando neste pormenor. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era inexperiente, estourado, cabeça-dura, impulsivo e não tinha nem metade da inteligência e astúcia da amiga.

O que podia fazer? _O que podia fazer_? Sua cabeça apenas ocupava-se com esta questão.

Pobre Hermione, ele vira o desagrado que era, para ela, estar ali. Ter de comer a comida que ela não se habituara, ter de agüentar os odores, costumes... Mas também não havia muito jeito, o que ele podia fazer para ajuda-la a não ser dar os chocolates que compraram na Docesdemel? Ele realmente não se importava com os detalhes da comida, sim, de inicio, se importara, mas era normal, fora um choque.

Para ele era mais fácil pois era só ele comer algo e se acostumaria. Sua mãe o criara, assim como seus irmãos, para ser tolerável e aceitar o que fossem-lhes dado.

"_Não quero saber de filho meu sendo um peso porque não come nada_!"

Para além de que, ele tinha de comer algumas comidas de Ginny quando sua mãe estava doente. Ginny exagerava ora no óleo, ora na temperatura... A única coisa que ela realmente sabia fazer eram doces.

Ron podia cozinhar, sua mãe fizera questão de ensina-lo, bem como seus irmãos. Os filhos Weasleys eram um pacote completo para as esposas que desejam que seus maridos as ajudem nas tarefas de casa.

Pensando bem, ele poderia experimentar em cozinhar algo para Hermione. Mas, duvidava que conseguiria cozinhar naquela cozinha gigante da casa. Poderia tentar, ao menos, certo?

Está bem, mesmo que fizesse isso, e depois? Não havia jeito, tinham de ir embora e logo. Estranho, voltava, aos poucos, a sentir a vontade intensa de voltar, o mesmo que sentira quando chegara. Não conseguia compreender, porque, de alguma forma, se confortava com aquilo ali.

Bem, certo, pensando um pouquinho, ele poderia achar a resposta.

Ali ele podia esquecer dos seus problemas no seu mundo. Esquecer de qualquer problema, a não ser o de tentar parecer natural.

Porém agora arranjara um problema que parecia ser maior do que boa parte dos seus costumeiros problemas. Precisava ajudar Hermione, precisava voltar, nem que fosse por ela.

* * *

Na biblioteca, Hermione estava sentada, tentando ler um livro. No entanto, não conseguia, pois seus pensamentos não paravam em um só segundo. Não percebeu quando Maria entrou.

- Visita para você, Hermi. – A cara dela não era das boas. – O sr.Weasley...

Hermione saiu da cadeira em um pulo e rapidamente se dirigiu ao Hall, para encontrar Ron. Achou-o com um embrulho nas mãos e um olhar apreensivo.

- Olá, Ron. Irritou, Maria? Avisei-lhe para manter implicância com ela, mas não a esse ponto.

- Isto é para você. – Ron disse, sem ouvir o que Hermione havia lhe dito. Ergueu as mãos com o embrulho.

- Oh? Bem, obrigada. – Hermione pegou o embrulho. – O que é?

- Eu, eu, tentei! Realmente tentei! Acontece que os ingredientes foram difíceis de achar e não se tem um fogão decente por tanto...

Hermione não o ouvia. Abria o embrulho com curiosidade, pensando no que poderia ser. Não tinha qualquer idéia, e nem desejo algum, pensava que só por ser um presente de Ron já seria ótimo. Lembrou-se também de não dizer algo patético como "_esse presente é tão não-usual_" como dissera com o perfume.

- Um bolo! – Hermione exclamou, surpresa.

- De chocolate, pelo menos, a cozinheira disse que era chocolate. Espero que goste.

- Oh, Ron. Isso foi, realmente, muito gentil da sua parte!

- Bem, você disse que não agüentava mais essas comidas daqui, né? Tentei fazer algo mais atual.

- Então vamos ver qual foi o resultado.

- Ah, Hermione, se não se importa, eu gostaria de levar um pedaço para casa, para provar à cozinheira que eu posso cozinhar melhor do que ela.

- Sabe, Ron... eu não sabia que você cozinhava.

- Ginny nunca lhe contou que nós fomos obrigados, assim como os outros, por mamãe a aprender a cozinhar a ajudando? – Diminuiu a voz. – Provavelmente, não contou porque ainda se sente ofendida por eu saber cozinhar melhor que ela. – Deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Porque nunca nos contou? A mim e a Harry?

- Vocês nunca perguntaram e qual a finalidade de contar? Que diferença faz?

Hermione preferiu não perguntar, entraram na cozinha com o protesto da cozinheira e suas auxiliares. Pegou a faca e partiu um pedaço do bolo levando-o a boca.

- Isso está maravilhoso!

- Está bom? Bom saber, duvidei que conseguiria um bom resultado com aqueles ingredientes. Tive de improvisar um pouco.

- É a melhor que como há um bom tempo, exceto os doces da Dedosdemel! Vejam, podem provar! – E Hermione ofereceu pedaços do bolo à cozinheira e suas auxiliares que pareceram gostar. – Realmente, Ron, fique sabendo que eu desejarei que cozinhes para mim quando voltarmos.

- Se você quiser... – Ron corou, nunca ninguém fizera festa com sua comida, nem nunca ouvira qualquer elogio.

- É claro que quero! Porque haveria de não querer?

- Oh, bem...

- Hermione, querida, o que faz aqui?

O sr. Marcone adentrou a cozinha, parecia animado, pois sustentava um grande sorriso. Parou entre os dois jovens, notou o desconforto de Ron, o que o fez estranhar:

- Interrompi, algo, meus jovens?

- Oh, não, papai. Ron apenas está com vergonha, apostamos que ele não cozinharia nada decente, mas veja só, creio que perdi, prove. – Hermione ergueu-lhe um pedaço de bolo.

- Oh, sr.Marcone, não é nada, não creio que irá gostar, afinal... – Ron começou, corando, enquanto o sr. Marcone comia o pedaço.

- Mas está uma delicia! Rosário que tomes cuidado! Se o garoto tentar pegar o teu lugar, creio que irá conseguir. Mas quem diria, que terias essa habilidade, meu caro? Há tempos não como algo tão... inovador!

- Inovador? – Ron perguntou, confuso.

- Sim, é algo novo, é um bolo diferente. De onde o tirou? Destes países exóticos que costuma visitar?

Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido com o barulho da porta se abrindo por um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Carregava um sorriso no rosto e tinha um porte atlético.

Pode ouvir atrás dele, todas as auxiliares exclamarem admiradas: "_Mas é o senhor Paolo? Jesus! Como emagreceu! Ele realmente deve gostar da senhorita Hermione_". Não gostou daquele tipo de admiração, nem da expressão admirada de Hermione.

- Oh, o que temos aqui? – O sr.Paolo disse. – Um bolo? Posso provar? – Perguntou e antes que Hermione ou Ron respondessem, ele já pegara um pedaço. – Desculpem-me, mas a curiosidade é tão grande! – Comeu. – Magnífico! Rosário, melhoras dia após dia.

- Na verdade, quem fez foi o sr.Capitello. – Uma emburrada Rosário, respondeu.

- O sr.Capitello? Mais que surpresa... – Paolo dirigiu um olhar estranho à Ron.

- Bem, vamos para a sala de visitas? Receio que estejamos as atrapalhando. – O sr.Marcone sorriu para suas criadas. – Vamos, vamos...

Foi empurrando Hermione e Paolo na frente e postou-se ao lado de Ron. Quando considerou que estava distante o suficiente do casal dirigiu-se a Ron:

- Imagine minha surpresa ao ver Paolo, mas como emagreceu! Ele levou a sério quando Hermione comentou sua "gordura" acumulada. Espertinho, está querendo fazer com que Hermione se apaixone por ele antes de se casar.

- Sim, creio que sim. – Ron respondeu incomodado. – Senhor, se me permite, preciso voltar para casa, levarei um pedaço para mamãe e para a empregada. Ganhei a aposta de sua filha e acho que é isso. Até mais ver!

- Oh, sim, mas é uma pena! Não quer se juntar conosco? O sr.Lavienter não chegará tão cedo hoje.

- Quem sabe da próxima vez.

E Ron saiu o mais rápido que pode pela porta dos fundos.

* * *

Hermione estava cara a cara com seu "noivo" e não sabia como pensar, nem mesmo como reagir. Limitava-se a sorrir, e responder as perguntas. Ouvira falar tão mal do tal Paolo e formara uma péssima opinião, porém, ali ela estava, em frente a um belo noivo que lhe era cortês e agradável.

Confusa, Hermione tentava entender. Sabia que o único meio certo de sair de um livro enfeitiçado era completando a história. Até então jurava que a história resumia-se na sua personagem que fugia de um noivo feioso e ia para os braços do melhor amigo. Mas cá estava ela, o seu noivo "feioso" era um elegante noivo, talvez melhor do que o personagem de Ron.

Droga, mais do que nunca ela queria estar em Hogwarts. Já lhe bastavam os problemas que tinha lá, agora tinha que se envolver com os problemas de outra pessoa, ou melhor, personagem.

Ouvi com prazer a porta abrir-se, esperando ser Ron e o pai. Ao menos sentia-se melhor com Ron por perto. Sentia-se segura. No entanto, só aparecera seu pai.

- Ron tinha compromissos, perde perdão pela sua visita rápida. – O sr.Marcone sentou-se. – Então, conte-nos sobre suas viagens, Paolo!

- Ótimas, sem dúvida. Creio que Hermione iria aprecia-las. – Sorriu. – Infelizmente, vim tratar de um assunto indelicado.

- E o que poderia ser? – Hermione perguntou receosa.

- Terei de fazer uma longa viagem, que durará no mínimo uns cincos anos. – Parou, respirando fundo. – Por isso, sr.Marcone vim-lhe pedir que apressássemos o casamento.

- Oh, bem... – O sr.Marcone estava surpreso. – E para quando seria o casamento?

- No máximo daqui a três dias.

- Então assim será, precisaremos destes três dias para nos preparar.

Hermione encolheu, empalideceu e, nem ela sabia como, ficou muda. Dentro de si, porém, milhares de pensamentos de revolta berravam. Ela só sabia de uma coisa, ela precisava voltar, já.

* * *

A família Capitello desfrutava um enorme jantar com a companhia do sr.Lavienter, que recebera o convite de passar o dia com eles. Ron que achava-se bastante quieto, observava a sua família receber de bom grado o provável pretendente da irmã.

Percebera a mudança desta desde a festa. E com clareza via como seus pais empurravam o rapaz para cima da irmã, incentivando-o desde manhã, quando chegara na casa, a ficar sozinho com esta.

Catarina e Antoine pareciam ocupados em ficarem juntos, aproveitando a reconciliação. E Mário contentava-se com Totó. Ron os observava pensando em como se afeiçoara àquelas pessoas naqueles poucos dias.

Mas não havia jeito, com certeza, quando conseguisse voltar, os esqueceria rapidamente. Ou talvez não, afinal, estranhamente, ele ficara tão bem com aquelas pessoas, habituara-se a eles tão rapidamente.

Sem que ele percebesse a janta teve fim e ele logo pôs a se preparar para sair às escondidas para a casa dos Marcone.

* * *

Hermione e Maria esperavam, no jardim de trás da mansão dos Marcone, pelos membros daquela ordem. Hermione tinha a varinha para usar, qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse necessário fazer alguma magia para as pobres criaturas que esperavam ver magia.

Ao longe, ela pode ver duas pessoas dirigindo-se a eles. Era um casal, um homem alto de cabelos grandes com uma barba que lhe cobria parte da cara, o fazendo adotar uma imagem selvagem, brava. A mulher ao seu lado era baixinha e um pouco gordinha, cabelos presos em um coque, andava em um passo estranho, como se estivesse a correr.

Então, a direita deles, viu um jovem mais ou menos da idade de Maria com os cabelos curtos, que carregava um sorriso no rosto. Atrás dele vinha uma senhora acompanhada de uma moça, que deveria ser sua filha. Ambas tinham cabelos loiros e eram baixinhas.

- Todos vieram? – Hermione perguntou à Maria.

- Ainda faltam os dois irmãos da Sicília, e o senhor que costuma vir com aquele jovem, e ah, sim, Marcos. – Dizendo isto Maria corou. – Ah, o sr.Capitello parece, como sempre, que chegará atrasado.

- Não, não. – Hermione disse com um sorriso.- Ele está vindo daquela direção, vê?

- E atrás dele vem Marcos e os dois irmãos da Sicília. – Maria adicionou.

Hermione observou os três. Marcos tinha cabelos ondulados, como um anjinho, era alto e parecia simpático, os dois irmãos pareciam ser engraçados, um era mais alto do que o outro. Sendo um loiro e outro moreno.

Sentiu um calafrio na barriga, quando todos pararam em volta dela. Pensou no que poderia falar, mas não sabia por onde começar ao certo. Maria comentara que gostaria de ver tal magia que ela havia prometido realizar, mas Hermione não tinha certeza de que seria apropriado.

- Boa noite, companheiros! – Arriscou. – Hoje a pedido de nosso companheiro Ronald, irei tomar frente. Mas, a propósito, não nos vemos há algum tempo, não é?

- Os Inquisitores andam no nosso pé, prenderam o velho Paschoal. Está se tornando mesmo difícil, né, senhora?

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, começou um burburinho que lamentava-se pelo "tal velho Paschoal". Procurou auxílio de Ron, mas esse parecia tão perdido quanto ela, por fim, Maria quem resolveu ajuda-la.

- Amigos! Todos lamentamos pelo velho Paschoal, era um ótimo companheiro, mas precisamos ir adiante, não é? Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria que fosse assim.Vamos ouvir a Hermi, pois tenho certeza de que ela tem alguma surpresa para nós.

- Ah... – Hermione pareceu engasgar. – Maria perguntou-me se podíamos tentar invocar passarinhos, o que acham disto hoje?

- Passarinhos? – A senhora em companhia da filha exclamou. – Mas isso parece genial! Passarinhos!

Hermione viu que a opinião de todos parecia ser positiva, portanto, tratou de bolar como faria a "farsa", a varinha estava em seu bolso e ela a utilizaria sem que eles vissem, mas parecia-lhe que era necessário algum tipo de verso para "invocar" o feitiço.

Pensando em versos de bruxas dos contos que sua mãe a contava quando criança, resolveu arriscar, usando toda sua imaginação brega possível, ergueu as mãos para cima e proclamou:

"_Reino do Ar_

_Eu invoco até à mim um de seus filhos_

_As belas criaturas que voam sobre nossas cabeças_

_Pássaros! Venham até a mim_!"

Mal acabou proferiu baixinho um feitiço, ninguém percebeu no brilho de seu bolso, apenas nos passarinhos que começaram a rodar sua cabeça. Evitou olhar à Ron, já que sabia que a cena deveria ter sido bem ridícula.

Seus colegas estavam muito ocupados em admirar os passarinhos ao redor de sua cabeça. Hermione suspirou, concordava com o vampiro Pietro, aquelas pobres criaturas eram estúpidas, tolas, sacais, mas não tanto quanto aquela ordem.

Qualquer esperança de conseguir voltar à casa por ajuda da ordem e seus "feitiços" sumiu.

(Continua...)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Ho capito che ti amo_

_Quando ho visto che bastava un tuo ritardo_

_Per sentir svanire in me l'indifferenza_

_Per temere che tu non venissi più_

(Ho Capito Che Ti Amo, Luigi Tenco)

_Capitulo VIII_

Para Ron a reunião da Ordem havia sido uma piada, algo bastante hilário que o dera boas risadas em sua jornada de volta para casa durante a madrugada. À Hermione a reunião significou insônia, sentia-se quase que humilhada, fora patético. Sentia-se como perdendo as esperanças, no entanto, lembrou-se de Pietro, o que a trouxe um pouco de persistência.

O sol já nascera quando ela enfim conseguiu dormir, exausta. O pouco tempo de sono foi em vão, pois nem duas horas após, Maria entrou no quarto apressada. Não precisou acordar Hermione, porque esta acordou com o enorme barulho que Maria fazia enquanto arrumava o quarto:

- Maria? – Perguntou confusa, ainda sonolenta.

- Oh, meu deus, Hermi! O que faz ainda dormindo? Estamos quase na hora! Seu pai já está impaciente! Coma estes bolinhos!

- Do que fala? – Hermione perguntou levando um dos bolinhos à boca.

- Das compras, Hermi! Das compras! O seu casamento, afinal, será daqui há três dias! Odeio quando fala como se nada soubesse...

Hermione tremeu, tão preocupada com a falha da reunião, com a quase total perda de esperanças em voltar para seu mundo querido e amado, e agora era esta. Havia se esquecido, ia se casar dentro de três dias. Isso se não fugisse logo.

Como uma rebelde, Hermione gemeu e voltou-se a deitar puxando as cobertas para cima de si. Mas o gesto foi em vão, uma Maria irritada puxou-lhe as cobertas e a forçou-a a se levantar e vestir-se.

- Nada de dormir! Sempre fomos fortes e aguentamos sairmos depois de uma reunião, por mais exaustiva que ela possa ser! – Parou de repente. – Oh, perdoe-me, senhorita. Deve estar muito cansadamesmo, certo Hermi? Aqueles passarinhos, afinal, eram perfeitos!

Hermione fez um barulho inauditível. Aquele lapso de piedade vindo de Maria a fez revirar os olhos, ouvir sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a ordem a fazia irritar-se. Com passos fortes Hermione desceu, dirigindo-se ao pai que a esperava impaciente no Hall da casa.

- Porque demorou? Temos de correr contra o tempo! Haverá alguma costureira que conseguirá fazer seu vestido neste meio tempo?  
- Oh, senhor! – Maria interferiu, descendo as escadas atrás de Hermione. – A senhorita já havia encomendando em uma senhora há algum tempo atrás, podemos pedi-la para que adiante o trabalho.

- Sim, sim, é uma idéia! Ontem, adiantei alguns pedidos em algumas lojas, agora preciso que venha escolher ver se está tudo do modo que quer. Agora vamos, a carrugagem nos espera!

- Papai, Maria não poderia ir conosco?

- Maria... – O sr.Marcone olhou para a jovem na escada. – Tem coisas a fazer, depois poderá sair com ela, amanhã para confirmarem e pegarem coisas.

Sem reclamar, Hermione seguiu o pai até uma carruagem. Olhou para Maria acenando para ela. Maria podia ser tola e às vezes irritante, mas Hermione se sentia muito mais segura quando estava com ela. Não havia problema em perguntar-la coisas e Maria acabava por a defender sempre.

* * *

Quanto a Ron, este desfrutava um ótimo café da manhã em companhia de seus "parentes". A conversa era acerca do sr.Lavienter, todos pareciam concordar que era um jovem muito estimado e simpático.

Estimado talvez fosse, mas simpático? Aquele nariz em pé era o que se dizia de simpático? Ron, porém, resolveu deixar suas opiniões para si mesmo, entendia que aquele debate se dava para incentivar Lavinia a casar-se com o rapaz.

A irmã ouvia a conversa com um enorme sorriso, estava interessada no rapaz e a posição de sua família a agradava. Ia se encontrar com ele no parque dali há pouco e gostava de receber incentivações.

- Bem, se me dão licença, tenho de me encontrar com alguém agora.

- Ela vai se encontrar com o sr.Lavienter! – Exclamou Mário, com um sorriso maroto.

- Mário, não implique com sua tia. – Censurou, Antoine.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse arrependido, mas, com certeza, no intímo não se arrependia, afinal, a tia deveria ter gostado, pois não o censurou. Ao invés disto, sorriu e saiu da sala, com passos afetados.

Ron aproveitou e resolveu sair da mesa também, havia prometido à Mário que iria passear com ele, e preferia o fazer logo. Ajudando o garoto descer da cadeira, saiu da sala, pedindo licença.

Para sua surpresa, passear com Mário era algo que o confortava. Poderia pensar e não tinha de se preocupar em agir da forma mais correta possivel. Gostava do garoto, que o fazia rir.

Estranho pensar que se estivesse em Hogwarts, certamente não olharia para o garoto e o acharia simplesmente um piralho irritante.

- Senhor, esta carta acaba de chegar para ti. – Disse o mensageiro à Ron.

Ron pegou a carta e sentando-se num banco, onde podia vigiar Mário e Totó, abriu a carta a fim de a ler. Imaginou que fosse de Hermione, mas se surpreendeu a ver que não, que, na verdade, era do misterioso Pietro que os visitara no dia da festa.

"_Sr.Capitello,_

_Presumo que já tenham feito a reunião com sua "ordem" e visto que aqueles tolos não o ajudarão a achar seu caminho de volta. Ofereço-lhe a minha ajuda e a dos meus companheiros._

_Espero que você e a donzela não sejam orgulhosos e ignorem esta oferta. Gostaríamos de ajudá-los. Não de ter-los como jantar, se é o que imagina. A donzela terá o endereço de onde poderão me encontrar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Pietro._"

- Quando esta carta lhe foi entregue para ser enviada? – Ron questionou ao mensageiro, ao acabar de ler. Duvidava que o outro, caso fosse um vampiro, o tivesse mandando uma carta à luz do dia.

- De madrugada, senhor. Seu remetente disse-me para a entregar de manhã.

- Sim, certo. – Ron deu um muxoxo. – Pode ir, sem resposta.

O mensageiro fez um cumprimento e retirou-se. Mário, ao ver o homem de feições duras ir embora, aproximou-se do tio a fim de descobrir o que era. Pensou ser algo grave ao ver a expressão do tio, séria.

- O que está escrito na carta, tio?

- Ah.. – Ron procurou por uma justificativa. – Negócios. Agora vamos, imagino que você queira andar bastante hoje.

- Certo! – O garoto voltou a andar, indo em direção de Totó. Atrás dele, seguia Ron.

Ron ficou a pensar sobre a carta e sua proposta. Duvidava firmemente que o vampiro e seus companheiros desejassem tornar ele e Hermione jantar. Se o desejassem já o teriam feito. Pelo menos, era o que ele achava.

Precisava se encontrar com Hermione para que decidissem se iriam ao encontro. De sua parte o desejo era de que fossem, mas se ele bem conhecia Hermione, ela, provavelmente, o diria que era melhor eles não se arriscarem, vampiros nunca foram confiáveis, ela iria lembrar e logo ia citar Alexandre, o sangrento. Que era daquela época, Pietro poderia ser amigo dele.

Com certeza, discutiriam.

* * *

Hermione acabava de chegar em casa, a tempo do almoço, quando um mensageiro a parou em seu caminho até a casa, a estendendo uma carta.

- Para a senhorita.

Ela parou e abriu a carta, lendo-a rapidamente. Seu conteúdo não era diferente da de Ron, exceto pelo fato de que havia o endereço. Hermione releu a carta para ter certeza de que era aquilo mesmo. Por fim, liberou o mensageiro e resolveu entrar na casa, e sentar-se n'algum lugar da Biblioteca onde poderia refletir em paz.

Não achava sensato ir, mas algo a dizia que deveriam ir. Não havia outra esperança, havia? A outra alternativa havia falhado e a "correta" que seria seguir o "roteiro" do livro lhe parecia por demais difícil, qualquer erro poderia provocar uma estadia eterna naquele universo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Maria que anunciou a chegada de Ron, que a esperava na sala de visitas.

Hermione achou que seria bom discutir com ele, quem sabe chegariam a um consenso? E ela tinha certeza de que Ron era da opinião de que deveriam tentar, mas não custaria expor a ele algumas cartas do jogo da qual ele ainda não tinha conhecimento.

Achou-o numa posição reflexiva numa poltrona. Aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado.

- Olá, Ron. Imagino que esteja aqui por causa da carta de Pietro, não é?

- Certo. Precisamos discutir se iremos ou não.

- Sim. – Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. – Antes, porém, desejo-lhe deixar a parte de algumas coisas que talvez você ignore. Creio que não há mais dúvida de que o livro que ganhamos era um dos amaldiçooados, ou seja, a pessoa que o tem em mãos, pode, caso o livro desejar, ser transportada para dentro dele e só poderá sair quando terminar a história ou conduzi-la de maneira satisfatória. São livros com magia antiga, não faço idéia de como combater esta magia, eu bem tentei alguns feitiços, mas foi em vão.

Ela parou, esperando por algum comentário de Ron, mas este estava atento a ela.

- Aceitar a proposta deste sujeito é um risco. Você pretende correr este risco mesmo que saiba que ainda temos esta alternativa de esperarmos e tentarmos conduzir a história de forma satisfatória?

- Iria demorar demais, não é?

- Bem, dependendo de como for, sim. Não tenho a miníma idéia de qual é o propósito do livro. A parte dentro de mim que me fala para aceitar a proposta do vampiro diz-me o seguinte: vampiros são composto por magia antiga. Há muitas lendas falando sobre sua origem, mas toda se encontram no mesmo ponto, ao dizer que os vampiros foram originados de uma antiga magia, uma maldição ao qual foram submetidos. Acho que nada mais lógico do que magia antiga contra magia antiga, não é? Talvez eles conheçam um modo de nos tirar daqui. Por mais que seja um "universo pararelo de uma história de um livro" ele contém alguns personagens históricos, tendo assim "reflexos" de seu espirito. Consegue me compreender?

- Para falar a verdade, não. Como assim reflexos?

- Não tem as nossas imagens em uma foto? Elas não se mechem e tudo mais? Em quadro até falam? Pois bem, num livro destes, um personagem real citado têm caracteristicas como o original, bem como seus poderes. Você consegue chegar aonde eu quero dizer?

- Acho que desta vez sim.

- O problema é que – Continou Hermione. – Podemos nos deparar com Alexandre, o sangrento, neste grupo. E eu não estou certa de que ele poderia nos ajudar, e não nos tornar jantar. Afinal, sangue mágico, segundo eles dizem, é mais saboroso, embora muito mais díficil de se conseguir.

- Estou me sentindo como uma especiaria rara. – Ron egoliu em seco.

- Sem brincadeiras, Ron. Precisamos decidir.

- Mas a minha decisão não muda. – Disse Ron convicto. – Eu escolho por arriscar.

Hermione demorou a responder, ainda refletiu um ou outro ponto, para finalmente concordar com ele:

- Então está bem, arriscaremos, mas sem deixar de levar nossas varinhas junto. Poderemos ter de usá-las.

- Oras, para qualquer lugar que eu vou carrego minha varinha! – Ron respondeu-lhe irritado, ela achava que ele era idiota?

- Que bom! – Hermione adicionou, sem poder deixar de rir.

* * *

Então, à noite, ambos foram em direção à casa, onde poderiam achar Pietro e seus companheiros. Ron chegou antes, e resolveu esperar, na porta, por Hermione. Estava tenso. Não muito tempo depois, Hermione chegou, o que fez Ron ficar um pouco mais aliviado.

- Que bom que chegou, vamos?

- Boa noite para você também, Ron. – Hermione disse-lhe, como que para lhe alertar o fato de que estava tenso demais.

Ron não a respondeu. Conduziu-a até a porta, onde bateram anunciando sua chegada. Mal tinham batido pela segunda vez, uma criatura estranha, que depois eles foram descobrir que era um vampiro estrangeiro mal-nutrido, os atendeu.

- O sr.Pietro e o sr.Alexandre já os esperam. Façam o favor de me seguir.

Ron e Hermione assim o fizeram, alertas à qualquer aparição de um vampiro faminto. Porém, não encontraram-se com nenhum. Segundo, o estranho que os levava, todos estavam nas ruas a jantar.

Os dois não achavam exatamente confortável ouvir aquilo de um vampiro mal-nutrido, que, provavelmente, deveria ter passado fome, num local que deveria ser algo como a "casa de uma comunidade de vampiros".

Por fim, depois de subirem uma bela escada forrada de veludo, bem como o piso do segundo andar, foram conduzidos à um sala, onde os esperavam duas figuras esbeltas e belas, sentadas em um confortável sofá.

- Obrigado, Kiefir. Pode sair à caça se desejar.

- Obrigado, senhor. – O bizarro vampiro pareceu gostar bastante daquela licença, pois saiu rapidamente.

Ron e Hermione observaram aquele sair e fechar a porta com apreensão, não sabiam porque, mas quando a porta fora fechada sentiram um calafrio, como se aquilo significasse que não havia mais volta.

- Fico feliz que tenham vindo. Havia a chance de vocês nos ignorarem, o que seria uma pena. Bem, este é aqui é o nosso chefe, Alexandre. Ele quem saberá os ajudar na hora da ação. – Pietro disse.

- Boa noite. – Ron e Hermione cumprimentaram o vampiro moreno nervosos.

O vampiro de cabelos pretos e longos, limitou a fazer uma reverência com a cabeça. – É um prazer conhecer-los, sentem-se. Sintam-se a vontade.

- Obrigado. – Ron agradeveu num sussuro.

Ron e Hermione sentaram-se. Ainda olhando apreensivos aos dois vampiros a sua frente:

- Pietro me contou que vocês não são os reais sr.Capitello e srta.Marcone, disse-me que eram bruxos de verdades, diferente daqueles dois, e que ouvira vocês comentarem que não são daqui, não deste mundo. Tenho meus motivos para acreditar que foram submetidos a uma "brincadeira" de um livro amaldiçoado, certo?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sendo assim era como eu suspeitava Pietro, aqui somos apenas reflexos, nossos "verdadeiro eu", podem estar vivos ou morto no tempo e mundo deles, que deve ser o nosso "real" também.

- Na verdade, ninguém sabe para onde os vampiros como vocês, os vampiros considerados 'de porte grande' se refugiaram, apenas restaram os vampiros de porte pequeno, que não fazem nada a não se agonizar e comer frutas.

- Aquelas criaturas despreziveis? – Vociferou Alexandre. – Isso é revoltante. Isso me leva a crer que teremos futuramente de nos esconder. Ah, é, verdade, eu não sou o verdadeiro Alexandre. – Sorriu. – Imagino que você mocinha, que parece saber tanta coisa, saiba porque somos uma esperança para ajudar vocês.

- A magia antiga... – Começou Hermione.

- Sim, a magia antiga, isto, muito bem! – Interrompeu-lhe, Alexandre. – És esperta, e muito provavelmente, estudiosa, isto sempre ajuda. Quanto a você rapaz, pare de me olhar alerta, porque eu não irei tornar vocês a minha refeição. Verdade que fico encantado com vocês dois, mas, um vampiro decente sabe que não se deve meter com bruxos, os espertos podem dar um jeito te machucar. O máximo que fiz foi uma criança. – O vampiro pareceu parar, para admirar a lembrança daquilo.

- Segundo estudamos, alguns bruxos revoltarão-se contra você e seu bando, alguns séculos adiante, por ter lhes roubado um bebê. Desde então vocês sumiram e nunca se soube se você morreu, não foi achado seu corpo, apenas o de dois ou três integrantes de seu grupo.

- De que época é menina? – O vampiro perguntou interessado.

- Século XX.

- Hmm.. está vendo? Mais um motivo que acho que devemos ajudá-los. – Pietro observou. – Soube que eles eram diferentes.

- Pietro está certo, vocês dois têm de ser salvo. E como eu fui com sua cara. – Apontou para Hermione. – Nós os ajudaremos, mesmo que isso signifique nossa morte.

- É um processo simples. Somos reflexos, mas temos poder. Usaremos nosso poder para transportá-los de volta, bem como as coisas de seu mundo que possam ter vindo junto de vocês, mas é bem provável que morramos com isto.

- E vocês estão dispostos a morrer por nós? – Estranhou Ron.

- Somos reflexos, embora tenhámos "sentimentos", sensações e tudo mais, temos sabedoria o suficiente para saber que nada mais somos do que estupidos reflexos de uma grande criatura viva no mundo real, no mundo de vocês.

- Como é estranho. – Ron comentou, baixinho.

- A magia, bem como o mundo, são coisas estranhas. – Alexandre sorriu para ele. – Não sei se vocês repararam, mas o livro logo os faria esquecer de seu mundo real com o tempo, caso não conseguissem fazer a história seguir o curso que deveria seguir. Penso que o sr.Capitello estava indo mal e por isto começou a se habituar tanto com a sua nova família, a mudar seu humor e jeito e a não se preocupar tanto em voltar até ver você desesperada, donzela.

- Você sabe de tudo, não é? – Ron disse, ofendido.

- Bem, eu possuo uma sabedoria mais extensa do que a tua. E não é a sua culpa, a donzela desesperou-se e você resolveu se preocupar com ela e não se preocupou contigo, deixou espaço para a magia entrar. Mas não há mal, você irá voltar voltar agora. – Suspirou. - Bem, se ainda desejarem voltar, ajudaremos vocês, porém, com uma condição.

- E qual é? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não falarem a pessoa alguma sobre isto. – Pietro quem lhe respondeu.

- Mas porque?

- Mancharia nossa reputação.

_Bem, eles estariam "mortos" de qualquer forma, não?_, pensou Ron.

- Sim, rapaz, e vocês não seriam levados à sério, mesmo agora, nesta época livros amaldiçoados são raros. – Alexandre respondeu, lendo sua mente.

- Não discuta Ron, é um preço baixo se eles nós irão ajudar. – Hermione o censurou.

- Certo, certo.. – Ron concordou. – Mas dará certo?

- É um risco, mas...

- Eu não quero que se machuque, seria horrível para mim, você sabe... – O garoto se atrapalhou com as palavras.

- Eu não vou, Ron, eu prometo.

- Então, estamos decididos? – Ron e Hermione assentiram para Alexandre. – Ótimo. Fechem os olhos e esperem.

Ron e Hermione o obedeceram, fechando os olhos e esperando. Esperavam que Alexandre e Pietro recitassem qualquer coisa em uma língua estranha, mas nada disto. Quando Ron, desconfiado, ia abrir os olhos, eles sentiram como se estivessem rodando como que com uma chave-do-portal, só que sem o gancho no seu umbigo. Ron sentiu que Hermione o abraçara e retribuiu o abraço.

E então, por fim, ele sentiu terra firme.

(continua...)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ho Capito Che Ti Amo**_

_Ho capito che ti amo_

_Quando ho visto che bastava una tua frase_

_Per far sì che una serata come un'altra_

_Cominciasse per incanto a illuminarsi_

_E pesare che poco tempo prima_

_Parlando con qualcuno_

_Mi ero messo a dire_

_Che oramai non sarei più tomato _

_A credere all'amore_

_A illudermi e sognare_

_Ed ecco che poi _

_Ho capito che ti amo_

_E già era troppo tardi per tornare_

_Per un po'ho cercatto in me_

_L'indifferenza poi mi son_

_Lasciato andare nell'amore_

(Ho Capito Che Ti Amo, Luigi Tenco)

_Capitulo IX_

Ron abriu os olhos antes de Hermione, e pode, portanto, ver acima dele o livro flutuando e então este estourar e depois suas cinzas cairem sobre suas cabeças. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao olhar ao seu redor e se deparar com a mesma cena de antes de entrarem naquele livro infernal.

Estavam de volta.

- Hermione, estamos de volta!

- Quê? – A garota perguntou confusa. Então olhou a sua volta. – Oh, Ron, eles conseguiram! – E pulou, junto do garoto.

Os dois apertaram instintivamente o abraço.

- Precisamos manter a promessa, Ron. – Hermione disse ficando meio séria.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas isto não me impede de ir tirar satisfações com a velha, certo?

- Não. – Hermione sorriu. – Acho que ela não sabia que era um livro amaldiçoado, Ron.

- Não custa nada procurar saber das intenções da velha, né?

- Sim, mas é melhor ter cautela. – Hermione corou. – A propósito, Ron, o que disse lá era verdade?

- E o que foi que eu disse?

- Que você não aguentaria se eu me ferisse.

- Bem, não foi bem isto que eu disse, não é? – Ron disse, mas viu a expressão de Hermione murchar e decidiu contar a verdade. – Sim, Hermione, é verdade. Eu ficaria muito chocado se algo te acontecesse, eu gosto muito de ti, muito mesmo, sabe? Talvez mais do que uma amiga.

- Eu também Ron, eu também gosto muito de você. – Hermione disse, um pouco débil.

- Então.. – Arriscou Ron. – Namorados?

- É penso que sim. – Hermione sorriu, e abraçou Ron mais uma vez, deixando-se ser conduzida por Ron, que carregava a sacola de suas compras, agora com menos doces e um livro a menos.

* * *

Duas semanas haviam passado e para a surpresa de muitos, Ron e Hermione não haviam brigado. Todos suspeitavam que eles tivessem se entendido, ou seja, estavam juntos, mas apenas os intímos assim o sabiam.

Os dois esperavam a próxima visita à Hogsmeade para interrogarem a velha. Enquanto isto, eles divertiam-se juntos, aproveitando o namoro.

Quanto à Harry, resolveu, por iniciativa própria deixar os dois sozinhos, por mais que os dois o dissessem que não precisava se afastar, eles não iriam fazer-lo segurar vela. E realmente, todas as vezes que estavam juntos, Harry não segurava vela, pois nenhum dos dois parecia trocar qualquer jura de amor. Ainda assim, Harry sentia que não queria invandir aquele momento deles.

Luna, que também parecia só, ainda mais naqueles dias, que Ginny andava atarefada com algo, o que a fazia sumir por longas horas, o fez companhia, e os dois às vezes se encontravam nos corredores o que os davam longas conversas, divertidas e gostosas, por mais malucas que pudessem ser, às vezes.

Para sua surpresa, Harry descobriu que passara boa parte do seu tempo livre com Luna e que ele havia gostado disto, sendo assim, ele não pudera sentir, realmente, a falta de Hermione e Ron. Pois não ficará só e a companhia de Luna o satisfazia.

Naquele mesmo momento, por exemplo, Harry estava indo à Biblioteca a fim de encontrar-se com Luna e ajudá-la em uma questão de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Sorriu, estava contente com o decorrer das coisas.

Entrou na Biblioteca e pode avistar de longe a loira de cabelos bagunçados e olhar distante, como se estivesse no mundo da lua. Dirigiu-se até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado:

- Boa tarde, Luna.

- Boa tarde, Harry! – Ela sorriu. – Interessado em saber seu horóscopo de hoje?

- Não, obrigado. – Ele riu. – Vamos adiantar seu exercício, para podermos conversar.

- Está certo.

E logo, Harry a estava explicando maneiras de se escapar daquelas "semi-maldições". Luna permanecia atenta, estava interessada, e escrevia, sem cessar. Quando ela finalmente terminou seu dever-de-casa, pousou a pena e virou-se à Harry:

- Sabe, Harry, adoro aprender, como todo bom Corvinal. Mas devo confessar que é um prazer ainda melhor aprender sobre Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com você, você ensina bem sobre este assunto. É divertido. Por isso à Armada é tão confortável, é só uma pena que não tenha seguido adiante.

- Bem, perdeu um pouco seu proprósito agora que estamos livres da Umbridge, não?

- Não deixa de ser verdade. Pedi à Hagrid os agradecer em meu nome. Foi a primeira coisa que pedi à Hagrid este ano.

Harry riu: - Talvez deva ser algo que eu tenha de fazer, também.

A conversa continuou, até eles verem que tinham obrigações a fazer e precisavam terminar a conversa por ali. Ao se levantarem, Harry ajudou Luna a arrumar a bagunça que estavam suas coisas e a entregou:

- Obrigado por ser tão legal comigo, Harry. É muito bom ter alguém como você como amigo. Devo confessar que a sua amizade me fez esquecer por completo Ron e eu acho que já não tenho antipatia pela Granger.

- Oras. – Ele sorriu, sem graça. – Não é nada, você é formidável Luna, me divirto bastante contigo. Gosto muito, muito mesmo de você e sua companhia.

A loira pareceu entender o recado, mas limitou-se a pegar suas coisas e responder: - Sim, Harry, também gosto muito, muito mesmo de você e sua companhia.

E lhe sorriu, virando-se então e indo embora. Talvez Harry devesse correr e perguntar se agora poderiam ser algo aproximado à namorados, como Ron fizera com Hermione. Mas ele preferiu esperar.

A experiência com Cho o deixara apreensivo, não queria pressa. Ele poderia esperar, pelo menos ele achava que podia. E ele acreditava que ele e Luna ainda tinham muitas etapas a seguirem, ainda não se compreendiam por completo, por exemplo.

Sorriu, ele queria que fosse perfeito. Porque Luna era perfeita. A seu modo.

* * *

A garota ruiva afastou seu par, o garoto de cabelos loiros, tão loiros que eram quase brancos. Bem, ali estavam. Havia três semanas estavam nisto, como ela chamaria rolo? Paquera?

Olhou o garoto, que parecia estar pensando, enquanto fechava os olhos para descansar. Não importaria o quanto ela tentasse, ela nunca saberia o que ele pensava, o que desejava... Mas também, ela não dava atenção alguma à isto, nunca se esforçara a procurar saber o que ele queria.

Entrara naquilo como que se fosse uma brincadeira, uma rebeldia, mas começava a se incomodar. De início fora uma confusão de sentimentos provocado por aqueles hormônios perturbados. "_Estou apaixonada, o que faço? Oh, ele me roubou um beijo, agora vai ver! Minha cobrinha..._" e outras tolices provocadas pelos conturbados hormônios. Mas e agora? Estaria ela a recuperar a razão?

O que sentia por ele? Vasculhou a sério dentro de si, mas não achou uma resposta certa, ou pelo menos, a resposta era insatisfátoria: diversão. No início, ela se dizia apaixonada, mas será que continuava? Não lhe parecia, que Draco estivesse a levar aquilo muito a sério também. Acreditava que para ele também era diversão.

- O que há, Ginny? Está calada demais para estar em seu estado de espírito normal, na minha opinião.

- Estou apenas pensando, tal como você deve estar a fazer.

- Pensando, é? – O garoto abriu os olhos. – E em qual bobagem é desta vez?

- Nós.

- Nós? Hmm... receio que venha perguntas.

- O que somos nós, Draco? De início, eu nunca pensei que eu estaria te perguntando isto, mas... agora parece que a pergunta e a resposta são essenciais para a continuidade disto.

- Se você está perguntar se eu te amo... – Draco começou.

- Não. – Ginny o interrompeu. – Não é disto que eu falo, eu apenas quero saber porque você quis isto comigo.

- Bem, você é atraente, tenho de admitir.

- Era o tipo de resposta que eu esperava de você. Minha opinião não é muito diferente, foi divertido. Você é até uma boa companhia nestas horas, é só saber lidar.

- É lógico que sou boa companhia. – O loiro sorriu, convencido. – Mas você também deve ter seu crédito. Foi muito divertido enquanto durou.

- É, foi muito divertido enquanto durou. – Ginny repetiu a frase, achava que aquilo resumia tudo.

- Talvez não venhamos a lembrar disto futuramente, talvez não tenha sido nada.

- Talvez pudesse ter sido. – Ginny o contradisse, parou, reflexiva, mas continuou. – Não, não puderia ter sido enquanto tívessemos orgulho.

- Orgulho?

- De início, foi por rebeldia. Mas acredito que eu ainda tenha a repulsa Weasley pelos Malfoys.

- Idem. Mas você foi divertida, Weasley, realmente. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, quem sabe?

- Pura diversão. – Ginny disse. – Bem, foi divertido, Malfoy. Quem sabe um dia você não deixa de ser este narciso ambicioso e esnobe que é? Talvez as coisas possam ocorrer da maneira certa.

- E que você deixe de ser certinha e nobre.

- Acho que ao ser rebelde ao ponto de ter isto contigo não sou certinha.

- Oh sim, não há dúvida que você também é revoltada, Weasley. – Sorriu-lhe. – Acho que resta-nos dizer adeus.

- Adeus, Malfoy.

E Ginny distanciou-se do local, sentindo-se livre. Não sentia culpa, não sentia remorso. Havia sido bom enquanto durara, ela não havia pecado, mas ido contra os seus ideais. Rebeldia. Pura diversão.

Não ela não se sentia culpada. Porém, sentia-se intrigada. Pura diversão, poderia ter sido diferente se não tivessem o orgulho e preconceito das famílias o que os impediam de olhar para aquilo como nada além de diversão?

Ela não sabia, e enquanto dirigia-se a Hogwarts, começava a achar, a cada passo, que isto já não tinha importância, fora só pura diversão. Só rebeldia. Uma ligeira saída de rotina, mas nada mais do que isso.

Sorriu, achava que estava satisfeita.

* * *

Quando a próxima visita a Hogsmeade chegou, Ron e Hermione haviam concordado que após conduzir mais uma vez a "criançada" à Hogsmeade (até a última visita eles deveriam levar o terceiro ano), eles iriam direto para a pequena livraria.

Ron parecia descontar toda sua tensão ao corrigir e criticar alunos. Hermione, que também estava tensa, não pareceu se importar com isso, apenas confirmou a lista de nomes e seguiu, mostrando o caminho pela enésima vez.

Os passos dos dois eram apressados e eles mal podiam conter a tensão ao entrarem na loja. Porém, para sua decepção, não encontraram a senhora no balcão, mas uma mulher, que lia muito interessada um livro, o que a fez não os ver, até Hermione a cumprimentar:

- Olá, bom dia, estamos a procura da senhora que trabalha aqui, nós...

- Bom dia minha jovem. – A mulher sorriu, fechando o livro. – Creio que a senhora da qual fala seja minha mãe. No momento ela está no hospital, a doença dela piorou. Sabe como é, como se não bastasse o reumatismo, ela pegou uma gripe, ela tem histórico de doenças pulmonares. Mas sim, oh, o que deseja...

- Ela nos deu um livro que quase nos matou. – Ron disse rude, bufando.

- Acalme-se, Ron.- Hermione censurou-lhe com o olhar, não adiantara nada as milhares de vezes que ela o alertara para ser gentil, que afinal, poderia ter sido um engano. – Ocorreu algo muito chato, um acidente, espero. Na nossa última visita À Hogsmeade viemos aqui e sua mãe nos deu um livro. Um livro raro, há poucos exemplares, mas é conhecido porque é um marco na literatura bruxa inglesa. Acontece que ele era um livro amaldiçoado, entende? Fomos enviados à sua época e mundo, em Veneza.

- Ah, você fala _daquele_ livro? – As feições da mulher ficaram duras. – Quando mamãe irá aprender? Que mania de velha alcoviteira! Eu peço desculpas por ela, sinceramente, vou brigar com ela quando for visita-la no hospital. Mas que coisa mais horrenda, por favor, peço desculpas. Está tudo bem, podem me devolver que eu o esconderei, ou melhor, mandarei para um museu.

- Ah... – Hermionou corou, sem graça. – Só há um pequeno problema, para sairmos dele tivemos ajuda de alguns personagens do livro, alguns reflexos de pessoas reais. Eles destruiram o livro para nos trazer de volta aqui.

Ron engoliu em seco, esperando por uma explosão.

- Oh, isso é uma pena, realmente. Mas acho que está tudo bem. Não teria a mesma graça que ele continuasse sem mamãe por aqui, ele a adorava, sabe? – Riu. – Mas vocês não precisavam fazer isto, era necessário apenas que vocês se acertassem, se vocês ao menos tivessem se beijado ou coisa do tipo, o feitiço estaria quebrado.

- Como assim? – Perguntou um indignado Ron.

- Mamãe o usava nas suas ações alcoviteiras, provavelmente ela viu alguma tensão entre vocês dois e resolveu dar uma mãozinha, mandando o livro os enviar para dentro dele e só os deixar voltar quando se entendessem. Espero que não tenham se machudo. Sempre disse a ela que era perigoso, não sei como o ministério não a pegou.

- Era algo tão valioso assim para ela? Oh, sinto-me tão ruim ao saber que por nossa causa ele foi destruído, afinal, ela gosta dele tanto, não é? E ela só quis ajudar.

- Oh não há problema, ela ficará feliz de ver que vocês estão juntos. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, que ele tenha sido destruido. Coisas como estas não são boas de se ter, podemos ajudar casais de outras formas, e além do mais, nunca se sabe se ele não pode servir para um mau propósito. – A mulher disse sombria. – Fico um pouco aliviada em parte. Os tempos andam conturbados, não é?

- Não há dúvida. – Hermione sorriu-lhe.

- Você poderia nos fazer um favor? – Ron pediu a mulher, finalmente falando algo. – Gostariámos de agradecer à sua mãe, no final, foi uma boa experiência e nos estamos juntos, não é? – Ele abraçou Hermione. – Sentimos muito, principalmente eu, por termos desconfiado dela, mas você sabe como é, né. O tempo anda corturbado, como você mesmo disse, não se pode confiar mais...

- Pois eu concordo com você jovem, não se preocupe. Você também não, minha jovem. Sejam felizes! Mamãe não se importará, para ela só importa o fato de que vocês estão juntos.

Depois de cumprimentos e despedidas, Ron e Hermione saíram da livraria. Ron suspirou, abraçando Hermione e começando a andar, acompanhado da namorada, até o Três Vassouras, onde Harry, Ginny e Luna os esperavam.

- Não sei se me conforta muito a idéia que uma velha faladeira e alcoviteira foi que nos juntou.

- Ora, pare de reclamar seu bobo. – Hermione riu. – Isto não importa, importa?

- Bem, talvez não. – Ron beijou-lhe rapidamente, sorrindo.

Não importava o meio, e nem quem, o ajudara. Para Ron era mais que o suficiente o fato de que aquilo o ajudara a falar a ela o que mais desejava: que ele a amava. E quanto à Hermione? A situação desta não era muito diferente da dele.

**_FIM_**

_N/A_: Bem, não consegui dar um final completamente feliz aos outros dois casais depois de ler HBP. H/L ao menos ficaram no ar, com o Harry a se comprometer que se fará digno da Luna e que eles poderão, futuramente, ficarem juntos. Mas quanto à D/G, eu acabei com eles, não foi ? Talvez tenha feito pouco sentido, espero que não. Ressaltei que de início a Gina se achou apaixonada, mas agora ela via que não era nada disto.

**Notas Finais**: Esta foi uma fanfic bastante complicada. O problema é que ela poderia ter sido muito mais se eu tivesse, depois do terceiro capítulo, continuado no ritmo que comecei. Ao invés disto, encalhei no 4° capítulo e quando por final, o completei e comecei os outros, eu já tinha perdido algumas idéias iniciais e a fic mudou do seu rumo inicial, ficando até um pouco corrida e estranha. No geral, ela foi difícil de escrever, eu não gostava de seu resultado, mas a preguiça me impedia de a deletar e a recomeçar de forma aceitável e eu continua a escrever a contragosto. Porém, contra todas as expectativas, eu AMEI o final. O último capítulo me deu prazer enquanto eu o escrevia e eu gostei de o reler, até gostando do resultado (por mais que possa ter sido confuso e meio estranho o final D/G).

**Agradecimentos**: À Chel, que betou os últimos capítulos, à Lain que me deu força, me incentivando. E a todos os outros que incentivaram e comentaram das vezes que eu postava em fóruns um ou dois capítulos para pedir opinião.

Fic Iniciada em Abril de 2004. Terminada em Dezembro de 2005.


End file.
